


Senior Year with Hiccup Haddock

by TrixterDark



Series: Sixteenth Year Au [3]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Lilo & Stitch (2002), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Graduation, M/M, Reminiscing, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixterDark/pseuds/TrixterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third fic in a series. Start with "The sixteenth year of Hiccup Haddock" and then, "The first trip to Berk for Jackson Overland"After a series of fortunate and not so fortunate events, Hiccup wants to get ready for college, spend more time with Jack, and maybe..just maybe...run again. Frostcup, featuring tons of Disney/Dreamworks/Laika/Sony peeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recovery with Hiccup…and Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is the third fanfic I've written in this AU. The third. Thank you for sticking around! You got past all the typos...Oh lord, the typos.
> 
> If you're new here, I suggest you start with "The sixteenth year of Hiccup Haddock" and then, "The first trip to Berk for Jackson Overland"
> 
> This chapter takes place between ch. 23 and 24 of the first fic.

Hiccup woke up that October morning in a relatively good mood., pleasant enough to thank the Gods that he was able to wake up again. He stretched his limbs and slowly pulled himself out of bed, reaching for his crutches. He groaned slightly and he stood. Walking was still a little challenging. With a sigh he began his slow trek to the tenth floor. The sooner he started his physical therapy, the better.

A trainer was already in the room, doing squats in the corner. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. it was one the people he was more comfortable with. He welcomed Hiccup with a warm smile, easing some of the tension. They started with stretching. Having someone else's hands on his legs was a little weird, but Hiccup was getting used to it.

Jack started his car and made his usual drive to the hospital. It was a good morning, as far as he was concerned. Any morning he got to see Hiccup was a good morning. He found Hiccup's room was empty, so he went up to the gym on the tenth floor.

There he found Hiccup in Guys's arms. Again. It was completely innocent on Hiccup's part, he knew that. Hiccup could only walk to far without stumbling, right now he was trying to go a few steps without his crutches. Of course he fell and Guy was there to catch him. Guy, with his perfect smile, and his peppy attitude, and his ridiculous hair…

Hiccup turned his head to see Jack in the doorway, looking somewhat irritated. He figured Jack hadn't had breakfast yet, as he had a habit of coming straight to hospital without thinking. (according to Merida) "Jack…"

"Jackson. Good morning!" Guy was happy to see him, like he was happy to see anyone.

"Yeah, morning." Jack gave him a nod of the head. 'What is this guy, part golden retriever?' He walked up to them.

Hiccup was still in Guy's arms, looking happy to see him. Jack gave him one of his ridiculously infectious smiles. He cleared his throat before reaching out for Hiccup, who complied by finally letting go of Guy. Hiccup was nearly suffocated in a hug, but didn't care. Jack was warm and always smelled like peppermint and pine. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent.

Jack was more than happy to take Hiccup out of Guy's hands. He wrapped his arms around him. Hiccup was still pretty thin. Jack figured hospital food could only do so much. He had half a mind to kidnap Hiccup and take him home for a decent meal. Of course he and Rapunzel had already tried once, and it didn't end well. He pulled away slightly to get a better look at Hiccup's face.

Looking Jack in the eye always embarrassed Hiccup, if only because he had a habit of getting lost in Jack's annoying, beautiful face. He tried to limit his staring but it never worked. It came to his attention that Jack was saying something, and Hiccup shook his head. "What?"

Jack laughed then, another pet peeve of Hiccup's. "I said, did you eat yet? I wanted to go have breakfast."

"Oh…No." Hiccup's face reddened then. He turned to face Guy. "Is it alright if I go take a break?"

Guy gave him a thumbs up. "Take as long as you like! I'll be here all day!"

Hiccup smiled. "Great. We'll be back in a little while."

Jack kept his hand around Hiccup's waist as the smaller boy retrieved his crutches. He was getting used to half-carrying Hiccup around. Jack had a pretty slim build but lately he had been working out with Jim at Hooligan's in order to bulk up. This would be his last year as a Berk Heffalump, and he wanted it to be his best. That, and it was fun being able to snatch Hiccup up without effort.

They went back to Hiccup's room. With a few pushes of a button, he could order breakfast. In any other case Jack would have gone to the cafeteria, but he couldn't bring himself anywhere near that area of the hospital. The cafeteria had a clear view of the garden...The same garden where Gothel met her demise. Jack tried not to think about it much, but the guilt was always there. He had nightmares almost every night. Regardless of what Rapunzel said, Jack believed that he killed Gothel, not the "fall.

"Jack?"

Hiccup's worried voice snapped him back to reality. He was sitting on the chair beside Hiccup's bed. "Huh?"

Hiccup frowned. He didn't have to guess what Jack was thinking about. It scared Hiccup to see him that way, so full of self-loathing. "Jack…" Hiccup said again, reaching out to take his hand. Jack leaned forward and Hiccup took his face into his hands. "Stop it." Hiccup commanded, serious. "You can't keep beating yourself up forever."

Jack's fake smile disappeared. He stared back at Hiccup blankly. "I don't know about that, Hic."

Hiccup grabbed Jack's cheeks and pulled as hard as he could.

"Ow!" Jack winced, pulling away. Angry red marks appeared on his pale face. He rubbed his cheeks. "That hurt."

Hiccup crossed his arms. "Good."

A nurse walked in pushing a cart with lunch. After setting two trays down, he left. Jack rose from his seat and pulled the wheeled table towards Hiccup's bed. He pushed it until it was level with Hiccup's chest.

"What do we have here…" Hiccup gasped. "Could it be? Jell-o!"

Jack shook his head. "Not just any Jell-o, Hic. Green Jell-o. Turkey, peas, and the exclusive, tasteless green hospital , probably not even name brand Jell-o. You should feel honored."

"I do." Hiccup said, nodding. "This is truly the meal of invalids. A fine feast for my kind."

"You aren't an invalid, Hiccup."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "What do you call someone who can't take four steps without falling over?"

"Adorable." Jack said, as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, so that's your type." Hiccup took a swig of apple juice from the tiny plastic cup. "Lucky you then."

"Don't be like that, Hic." Jack stood and planted a kiss against Hiccup's forehead. "You'll be out of here before you know it, I promise."

Hiccup sighed. "If you say so. How is Toothless?"

"Lilo has him today. He misses you, obviously, but I think seeing you before made him feel better."

Hiccup sighed again. "I wish I could take him for a walk."

"You will." Jack replied. "When you get just a little bit better, you will."

He kissed Hiccup again, this time on the cheek.

"Fine…" Hiccup mumbled, blushing. "Help me finish this so I can get back to Guy."

Jack groaned.

"What?"

"Every time I come here, you're upstairs with Guy."

"That's not true, Jack."

"Whatever. Why is it that breakfast is never actually served here?"

"Who knows?"

They returned to the tenth floor, so Hiccup could complete his therapy session. Guy was still there as promised, bouncing on a large rubber ball. "Hiccup! Jackson! Welcome back!"

Jack wondered how all that enthusiasm could be stored into one body.

"Okay, since Jackson is here today, I think we should try something different."

Hiccup stood between the twin metal bars. Jack stood at the other end of the shallow track. It was a easy walk for the average person, just ten quick steps from one end to the other.

For a one legged person, it was like hell. Hiccup hated walking like this. Guy would usually limit the amount of times he could actually use the bars to get across. He knew in real life there were no bars to rest on all day, but it still bothered him. What was the rush? Couldn't he hop along a little longer?

"Just walk towards Jackson." Guy instructed. "You can only rely on the bars three times, so make them count, okay."

Hiccup nodded. "Got it."

"Start when you can, no pressure."

Hiccup resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'No pressure he says. Tell that to my prosthetic.' He gripped the bars a little tighter. It was going to hurt. He was going to fall. He knew it. He looked up. Jack was patiently waiting at the other end, his hands in his pockets.

'Alright, Hiccup. You can do this.' He released the bars. The padded mat felt weird beneath him. He took a experimental step. Another step. Another. His hands were above the bars. He didn't need them. Not yet. Another step. He could do this. Jack smiled. He knew it wasn't impossible. Hiccup could do this. Hiccup would walk again.

Hiccup slipped. He grabbed the bars, sighing. Only two times left now. He stared at the mat beneath him. Why did it have to be like this?

Jack took a few steps forward before Guy grabbed him.

"Woah there, Jackson. You can't move. You're the goal, remember?" Guy turned his focus back to Hiccup. "Come on Haddock! I know you aren't feeling the burn just yet!"

Jack nodded. Guy was right. He wasn't tired yet. He go further, Jack knew he could. "You can do this, Hic."

Hiccup sighed again, steadying himself. It wasn't just about him. Jack was waiting, and wasn't just Jack either. He took another step, and another. Toothless was waiting. How could he walk Toothless without walking? Impossible. He took two more steps. It wasn't just Jack and Toothless. Rapunzel was waiting. He promised they would go see the lantern festival next summer. He couldn't walk the streets with his crutches.

He was more than halfway there now. He was doing good.

"That's it Hiccup!" Guy was ecstatic. "See? We believe in you!"

Another step. His leg was starting to feel a little funny. Hiccup ignored it. He was close now. Almost there. What about Merida? He promised they would do the color marathon in March. Sure he made this promise months ago, but he still had to keep his word. And then there were her brothers. He couldn't watch the DunBroch triplets like this. Impossible. He didn't need the bars, not yet.

Jack was just two steps away. Just two more steps. Another step. And then-

He tripped.

Hiccup knew it was coming. But it didn't hurt. Jack was there to catch him.

He let Jack pull him into a hug. "I told you could." Jack's voice was muffled by Hiccup's hair.:'But let's be honest. You used to trip all the time, even when you had two legs."

Hiccup shoved him, and Jack laughed, holding onto Hiccup by his arms.

"You're doing so well Hiccup!" Guy gave him a thumbs up. "You just needed the right motivation this time."


	2. Halloween with Hiccup and the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup returns to high school

Hiccup took a deep breath. Today he would be starting school. It wasn't the most pleasant thing, as he felt like life had been going pretty quick recently. He had been released from the hospital, had gone on his first date with Jack, and was now off to start his senior year at Burgess High.

Hiccup supposed he had been more fortunate than others, as most of Burgess; students had to start in September rather than the end of October. Of course, Hiccup had spent the extra time re-learning how to walk and falling a lot, so it's not like it was a vacation.

It wasn't the classes he was worried about. He had spent plenty of time studying with Jack and Merida. (Rapunzel had transferred schools to be closer to her family, but he had seen her last weekend) He was sure he would do alright. It was the other aspects of school that worried him. Like staying awake for eight hours. And gym. And all that walking.

He was still wobbly getting around his own house. He wasn't sure if he could navigate the four floors of Burgess High with as much finesse. Regardless of his fears he rose for the day. He washed up, dressed, and headed downstairs. His crutches were waiting at the foot of the stairs, just in case. He ignored them. Guy was right. Either he wanted to walk on his own to legs, or he wanted to rely on something to push him along. He couldn't have it both ways.

His mother and father were waiting with breakfast ready. Hiccup greeted them both before sitting down. It looked as though breakfast had been a team effort. Stoick was doing his best to help around the house more. He had not realized how much Hiccup contributed until after the accident. Valka was quick to aide him once she arrived, but the period without either of them in the house had been hard.

As they ate they spoke about current events, and asked Hiccup the dreaded question: "Are you ready to go?"

Hiccup couldn't answer anything but yes. If he stayed home, one of them would try to stay with him. He didn't feel like being watched like a baby. it was time. He wouldn't know unless he tried. He finished his breakfast and watched the news in the living room. The sound of a blaring horn alerted him that his little vacation was over. He said his goodbyes and left the house.

It was chilly out as he wrapped his mother's scarf a little tighter around his neck. Jack was waiting on his doorstep, grinning. "Hi, Hic."

"Hi, Jack."

Hiccup shivered, and Jack frowned. "You cold?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm alright."

He walked over to the passenger side. He knew Jack didn't like him sitting there, but he refused to sit anywhere else. A car could hit him form any angle, so to him it didn't matter where he sat.

Merida was sitting in the backseat. "Mornin' Heccup."

Hiccup turned to face her. "Good Morning."

He settled into his seat. The car was warm and comfortable. Shalamar's "A night to remember" was playing over the speaker. Jack had a sudden interest in late 70's, early 80's music, and apparently refused to play anything else. Hiccup didn't think that was weird at all. The previous summer Jack had been going through a early 90's phase, and before that, everything was Daft Punk. He was glad Jack was so eclectic.

Jack began moving the car out of park, and soon they were off to school. Hiccup stared out the window. Burgess was the same way it was every fall. Pumpkins and autumn leaves, sales at St. North's, candied apples at the drug store. It was nice. They spent the ride talking about school, and the upcoming holiday events. Rapunzel had made them promise to have a Harry Potter themed party not to long ago, and Merida and Jim were planning on going to the costume ball. It was going to be a very exciting week for the five of them.

Soon Jack was parking again. Hiccup looked up at the school. Had there always been so many stairs? Was it always that tall? He shook his head. He had to try. It was like that song Guy always sung. "Put one foot in front of the other and soon you'll be walking across the floor."

He opened the car door, and did just that. It was only two seconds before he wished he could get back in the car. There was a news crew waiting at the front steps.

Jack groaned, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Hic. The school board must've told them you started today."

A perky reporter was headed their way.

Hiccup shrugged. "Nah, we should have seen this coming. It's okay. It's the perfect excuse for being late to class, right?"

Jack smiled. "You're right."

Merida left the car and headed to the left. "Ah'd rather not be on camera today, thanks. It was odd enough when they came to the hospital. Ah'll see y' inside."

"Hiccup! Hiccup! How does it feel to be starting school again?" The reporter asked, finally catching up to them. She was flanked by two other reporters and there camera men.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "It's great."

They went on asking questions like "Are you ready to start class?" "Is it hard adjusting to everyday life?" Hiccup was sure there were plenty of other stories out there they could have been covering, but apparently the public had a interest in him, so he figured he might as well ease a few minds and say he was okay.

School security ordered the news teams off the premises after they started blocking the steps to record Hiccup's first few steps into the school. There was a large banner hanging in the hallway, welcoming Hiccup back to Burgess High. It was nice and unexpected. Hiccup was surrounded by smiling faces. That was not as nice as the banner. It was odd. There had been a time when Hiccup wanted some sort of attention. There had been a time where Hiccup was fine being alone. And now, Hiccup couldn't imagine life without his friends. But these people… He was sure they wouldn't have paid him any mind had it not been for the accident, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Hiccup and Jack showed up late of course. Their teacher was more understanding than Hiccup expected, and looked behind them to see if a camera was still nearby. Hiccup took his new seat, in his new home room. Eilonwy and Merida were there, waiting in the back.

'Welcome back to Hiccup!" Eilonwy was all smiles, and Hiccup told tell they were genuine. 'You were gone for such aloooong time! Jack was so miserable without you! " She lowered her voice. "Like a zombie. He was creepy."

"Hey." Jack was a little closer to the front of the class. "I can hear you."

Eilonwy rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Hiccup. "An-y-way. Are you coming to the school dance? I'm going with Taran! I think. He's so moody lately. I think it's cause his teammates are being so weird."

Something about that bothered Hiccup. "Weird?"

"They're a bunch of morons." Merida said, crossing her arms.

Eilonwy nodded. "They treat Jack like he has cooties."

"Why?" Hiccup supposed a depressed Jack wasn't a fun Jack, but there was no reason to ostracize him. "Because he was 'zombie-ish' before?"

"No." Eilonwy shook her head. "Because you two are dating."  
Hiccup thought that was ridiculous. Jack's teammates probably knew Jack longer than Hiccup did. They knew what kind of person he was. It was stupid.

"Taran doesn't care. I don't." Eilonwy shrugged. "Some people are weird."

The bell rang, and the students rose to take their classes.

U.S. Government on the third floor. Hiccup rose and headed towards the front door. Jack didn't have that class with him, so he would have to go alone. Jack was waiting for him outside the class room. "You're headed to the third floor, right? We'll take the elevator."

Hiccup let Jack lead him by hand down the hall. Jack was moving quickly, he looked behind at him once or twice, with a worried expression on his face. Hiccup supposed that Jack had expected him to fall or something. They boarded the elevator in silence. "Three please.' Jack told the teacher sitting in a chair by the buttons.

It wasn't Hiccup's wobbling at all. It was the staring. Jack didn't want Hiccup's feelings to be hurt by some idiot. He held on to Hiccup's hand. When people treated him differently, he didn't get upset. He was glad, actually. It just proved who his real friends were. Hiccup had his wit, but it wouldn't work so well against punches. Jack would have to keep an eye on him.

The day went by slowly for both Jack and Hiccup. Jack waited in the parking lot, leaning against his car. Hiccup would be getting out of AP Chemistry any second now. Jack had a free period at the end of his day. It was ridiculous. Why would anyone stick around to do nothing? Why not just give him 6 period schedule?

Coach Shang appeared from the school's entrance. Jack expected him to walk off, but he headed straight for Jack. "Overland. Head to the infirmary. I told Hiccup to wait for you." As usual Shang sounded like a Captain ordering his soldiers. His expression seemed more serious than usual.

"Infirmary?" Why was Hiccup waiting in the infirmary? "What happened?" Jack asked. Did Hiccup fall again? Was he okay?

Shang crossed his arms. "He'll probably say nothing,. Haddock is strong that way. However…" Shang furrowed his brow. "I believe I saw someone push him down the stairs."

"What!?" Jack's fears were being realized. "Who!?"

Shang shook his head. "I did not see. I was entering the staircase when Hiccup began to fall. He was steady at first, but suddenly he was pushed forward."

Shang shook his head. "I'll see you at practice, Overland."

Jack found Hiccup and Merida talking in the infirmary. As usual the nurse had disappeared. Hiccup was pressing ice against a nasty bruise on his arms. He frowned when he saw Jack in the doorway. "hi."

"What happened?" Jack asked, sitting on a chair by the bed.

Hiccup sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm not ready for stairs."

Merida rolled her eyes. "Some git pushed yer boyfriend down the stairs."

"You don't know that." Hiccup said. "Maybe it was an accident."

Merida shook her head. "Ah'd like to believe that. Ah would. But this school is full of gits. When Ah first joined the team, It was bad. I got angry letters. There was all sorts of stuff written on m' locker. A couple of guys tried to push me around. The point is, not everyone is yer friend."

Hiccup was surprised. "You never said anything."

Merida shrugged. "Ah didn't have to. Ah let my fists do the talking. No boy wants to admit to being beat up by a girl."

Jack dropped Merida and Hiccup home after that, before heading back to St. North's for work. As much as he wanted to stay with hiccup, he had his obligation to work. He changed into a dress shirt, slacks, and a blue tie. He was working with Sandy up in the bedding area today. He was changing in the locker room in the basement beneath the store.

"Having an Off day?" A dry voice asked.

Jack turned, startled.

Standing in the door frame was Pitch, the night manager. Jack didn't talk to Pitch much. As a child, he had thought the man was a bit creepy. He was just so…weird.

"No." Jack frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"You look a little…distressed."

Jack stood. "Eh, I'm a teenager. I'm always distressed."

Pitch smiled at that. "Well, you know I'm always here to talk."

Jack feigned a smile. "Right. Thanks." 'Wrong. You're never here. You're the night manager. What are you even doing here before sundown?'

"Well…" He approached the doorway. "I'm gonna go now…"

"See you around, Jack."

"Yeah…" Jack quickly went back up stairs.

North's was once again decorated for the holiday. Fake leaves were scattered around the sore, as well as statues, fall patterned ribbons, and the scent of pumpkin spice. The music selection had been changed to accommodate the season. Jack stopped to greet North on his way to the bedding section.

"Jack!"

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Not so good. Christmas display is still not ready yet."

Jack was confused. Usually the window display was finalized by August. It would mess up the store's budget and schedule if it took too long. "Are you serious? That's horrible!"

St. North put his hands on jack's shoulders. "Yes. That's why it's important to take care of your responsibilities. Even now, you should be working for the future. I can not always be there to guide you, Jack."

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

"Maybe you should start working longer shifts. You will want to get used to it before you start college."

"Yeah. That makes sense."

And Jack continued to work long hours. That is, until Wednesday.

Jack was sitting at the Customer Service desk, filing through complaints when Hiccup rang the bell. Jack didn't look up. "Welcome to St. North's, how can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'd like to make a complaint…About my boyfriend."

Jack looked up. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup leaned on the desk. "Not the reaction I was hoping for, but whatever."

Jack smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. If you'd like me to announce over the loudspeaker how happy I am to see you, I can do that."

"I'll think about it." Hiccup said. "Didn't you say you get off at five? You promised we were gonna put our costumes together today."

"Oh…right."

Hiccup crossed his arms. "Merida and Rapunzel are waiting at the library."

"Well, I was planning on staying later today."

"How much later?"

"Like…8 p.m.?"

"Why the sudden increase? Did North ask for help around the store? I mean, it doesn't look any more crowded than usual."

"No. It's just…I thought I'd take on more hours to get used to a longer shift. North says I should start being more responsible, and get used to doing more work."

"Jack." Hiccup sighed. "You have the rest of your life to be doing more work. We're high school seniors. We're not responsible for anything yet. Then, in a few months, you start having to make really important decisions. Like really, really important decisions. So don't speed up the process, okay? You've got the rest of your life to be miserable."

Jack put down his pen. "You're probably right."

"Nope. I'm right. Say it."

"You're right. Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

"I'll give you 5 minutes. Just five. That's all the time a busy guy like me can spare."

Jack laughed. "Okay five minutes."

Hiccup waited on a couch in the shoe department. Leave it to Jack to start being 'responsible' a day before a costume dance. He wasn't even that eager to go at first, but Rapunzel and Jack were enamored with the idea of going as Hogwarts students.

So, for both the dance and the party next day, Hiccup was a Ravenclaw. Jack was Slytherin, (and due to a repetitive joke between him and Rapunzel, Jacko Malfoy) while Merida and Jim were Gryffindors. Rapunzel wanted to be a Rvaenclaw, but decided to be a Hufflepuff instead, so they would have all four houses.

As he waited, Hiccup could feel a pair of eyes following him. He was used to it somewhat, do to his handy-capable appearance. There was just something about a fake foot that caused people to stare. One kid had asked him what wrong with him once. Jack had told the child that Hiccup "Didn't eat enough broccoli." And that "You limbs will fall off if you don't eat your greens."

That had of course sent the kid running and screaming for his mother.

This time, it felt less like prying eyes and more like resentment. Hiccup could feel it. He looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Smiling attendants, customers, a homeless man sleeping on a couch. So what was this feeling he had?

"Ready?" Jack was suddenly in front of him, smiling.

"Yep." Hiccup stood. "Let's go."

They walked over to the Burgess library. Rapunzel, Merida, and Jim had set up a fort of craft supplies and made three mannequins out of stacked books. Hiccup was surprised a librarian hadn't tried to stop them.

"Not a lot of teenagers come in here, sadly." Rapunzel said. " I guess they don't care, as long as we don't do anything wrong."

"Lucky for us." Hiccup said. "But said for our library system. Let's get to work."

Hiccup was well aware of how nerdy it was that a group of teenagers were building Hogwarts costumes inside a library. And yet, he didn't care. He loved it. He'd never forget it. As much as he had been 'okay' with being alone before, he was glad to be in a group now.

The school dance was a nerve-wracking thing to him. The last dance he had attended was still fresh in his mind, even though it felt like it happened eons ago. Things had happened so fast. He didn't even have two feet anymore, for Odin's sake. Still he walked into the gymnasium, stuck between Rapunzel and Jack, who were just a little too clingy for his taste.

Merida stole the show as a quidditch captain. Keeping with theme, she had 'Weasley' written on the back on her quidditch uniform. Jack insisted on calling every other person a mud-blood. He spent a good portion of the night sitting by the refreshment table. His friends had insisted he dance at least once, disregarding his claims he was tired. So of course he had to slow dance with Rapunzel. And do the robot with Jack. And join the conga line. The half-drunken conga line, that crashed into the refreshments table.

This was his new reality, and he would just have to get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for the third fic


	3. Cleaning up with Jack, while volunteered by Rapunzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and stuff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cousin It. From the Addams family.

Hiccup woke up nestled between Jack's sweater the side of his couch. Jack was still asleep, as were the other guests in his living room. Hiccup didn't know how wild Harry Potter parties could get, but he was sure this was a crazy as he wanted them to be. He was sure he had fallen asleep at some point between movies six and seven. There was a bag of Cheetos in his lap, and fake web in his hair.

The light coming from the window suggested it was early morning. He shifted slightly and looked up. He pushed Jack away, gently. Jack stirred in his sleep, turning away. Jack opened his eyes slowly. Hiccup watched him as he began to stretch is arms. At first it looked like he was going back to sleep but Jack suddenly turned over, sticking his fist in his mouth and swearing.

"God…Damn...Charlie horse…"

Toothless stepped over Jack to get to Hiccup, more interested in his breakfast than Jack's pain.

"Hey, bud." Hiccup rubbed the cat's head. "Are you okay, Jack?"

Jack turned to face him. "I've been better."

Merida and Rapunzel were both sound asleep on the couch.

Hiccup stood, holding onto the edge of the couch.

"Where y'going?" Jack asked.

"Narnia." Hiccup replied, headed for the stairs. "I'll be right back."

Hiccup felt like a piñata full of candy. There had not been as many trick-or-treaters as expected, and Hiccup had spent a good portion of the night eating left over candy. And pizza. And wings. And beignets. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He figured his parents were out. Stoick had his gym, and Valka had gained a sudden interest in toning up.

Jack stepped into the bathroom and Hiccup took his exit.

Hiccup felt a twinge of nostalgia. The last time things were this way, it was during their trip to Myrtle Beach. Once or twice he had woken up early to spend more time with Jack. He felt his face grow hot. Hiccup walked down the hall and waited by the staircase. After a moment, he turned. "Jack?"

He found Jack in his bed, making himself comfortable. Jack was under the covers and getting ready to go back to sleep. "Way more comfortable than the floor…" He muttered.

"Jack!" Hiccup hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Tryin' to sleep." Jack responded, eyes closed. "That's what people do in beds. Sometimes."

Hiccup crossed his arms. "Jack…"

"What? I'd let you sleep in my bed. Maybe not alone though."

Hiccup blushed and shook his head.

"Come join me, if you want." Jack said, opening one eye. He turned over onto his stomach and buried his face in Hiccup's pillow.

Hiccup came to the bedside. "You can sleep later. I need to get the living room cleaned up."

Jack groaned. "Fine." He raked a hand through his hair and sat up. "There'll be plenty of times I can sleep in your bed."

Hiccup shook his head again. "Whatever."

Merida woke up upside down on the couch. A few strands of hair were sticking to her face. She tried to right herself, but found the majority of the couch was taken up by Rapunzel. "Good grief. Punzie looks like a hair monster." Merida slipped off the couch. "Ach!"

She crawled away from the couch, stepping on several Cheetos and a melted candy bar. "Ach….That's disgusting!"

"Sounds like the girls are up." Hiccup said as the reached the landing.

Jack wrapped his arms around him from Hiccup. "Good." He nuzzled Hiccup's neck. "They can clean. Let me sleep."

Hiccup moved Jack's hands and went to the kitchen. "I'm coming, Toothless."

Jack laughed at Rapunzel's sleeping form. Her face was hidden by her hair as well as her arms. "She looks like a golden 'cousin it'."

Merida crossed her arms. "Ha ha. She does."

Hiccup continued to prepare his friend's breakfast. "Less talking. More cleaning."

After Toothless was fed, the three of them started to clean up. By the time Rapunzel woke up, the living room was clean again.

Hiccup was working on breakfast in the kitchen when she got up. 'Aw, why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Wake up our princess?" Jack smiled. "Never." He stood behind Hiccup. "So anyway, these pancakes are missing something."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him. "And what would that be?"  
"Chocolate chips." Jack said, serious.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "What're you, a backseat cook?"

Regardless of Jack's backseat cooking, they soon sat down together for breakfast. It was already noon before they headed out. They worked off the pancakes and candy by walking through the park. The air wasn't as chilly as Hiccup had expected it to be. He and Jack held hands, with Jack partially dressed in his costume. Hiccup was sure they made quite the spectacle, carrying their Hogwarts robes, like children not ready for Halloween to end.

They went into a St.North's and headed to café. Jack was surprised to see North himself sitting at a table with a few of his department heads. He was not as jolly as usual, which worried Jack.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. He hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

North looked up at him. "We have no winter window display."

Lumiere, Sandy, and others sat around the table, as well as Pitch. He had heard from North that Jack had been out all night. It wasn't new behavior for Jack, but still surprising. Had it been two months earlier, Jack would've still been in that fragile, sad state. Seeing it sent goosebumps down Pitch's spine.

"What!?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. The window displays at St. North's were a popular tourist attraction, on par with those of of the biggest cities. To be this close to Thanksgiving and not at least have a plan was unheard of.

Jack subconsciously squeezed Hiccup's hand, causing the boy to speak up. "What're you going to do?"

Pitch narrowed his eyes at the boy, who either didn't notice or didn't care. Hiccup, they called him. His five minutes of fame were not up yet. To Pitch, It was like watched a one-legged monkey do tricks. Jack fawned over him relentlessly, adding to Pitch's irritation.

"We'll have to find a new artist, and new production crew." North said, stroking his beard. "Whoever we find will have to draft and build it in time for the unveiling on Black Friday."

"We can do it!" Rapunzel suddenly said hot chocolate in hand.

Pitch rubbed his temples looking at the girl. She was like a walking ball of sunlight-strange and hard to look at. Why did Jack consort with such fools?

Rapunzel locked eyes with Hiccup who was taken back. "Wait, what?"

"We can do it, Hiccup!" She grabbed his free hand. "Just like the school mural. We can make it like a group project. If the art team works together, I'm sure we can do it!"

"It's not like you can't build stuff, Hic." Jack rubbed his chin. "You've got a village in your room for crying out loud."

Hiccup felt caught between the two of them. "Well we could design it but-I mean, maybe Mr. North would prefer a more professional team."  
North stared at Hiccup, making him feel even more trapped than before. There was a twinkle in his eye. "I think you kids may have something."

Merida slurped her hot chocolate. "Ah know they have something. Hic's always drawing anyhow. And its not like Hiccup's work hasn't been public before. He has a piece in a museum, y'know. For what it's worth, I think the people of Burgess oughta see work by one of their own, not some random artist. "

"Zee little misses are right." Lumiere agreed. "It may be good for publicity."

'Oh no.' Pitch thought. 'The insanity is spreading.' Jack looked pretty taken by the idea. Pitch supposed if it made the boy smile, it might be worth entertaining.


	4. Creating with Hiccup and helping with Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W spend a second with Merida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since someone asked, Pitch is from Rise of the Guardians

Merida woke up to the sounds of giggles and snorting. That was never a good thing in the DunBroch house. She cracked one eye open. Hamish hovered over her with live worms in hand. She rolled over in bed quickly and began to throw pillows at her brothers and they squealed in delight. "Get out of mah room, y' little snots!"

Merida plopped down onto her bed. What ever discipline they had been learning fro martial arts was starting to wear off. She gathered her things and made a quick march for the bathroom. With a smile she recalled the brief time that Rapunzel had stayed at her house. It was like having a sister, really. As a child she had wanted a sibling, a little brother or sister.

Rapunzel was more a long the lines of what she had been expecting. She was a little clumsy, and needed help every now and then, but she made you want to help her or guide her. The triplets were noisy and messy from day one. Merida saw them from their first moment in the world. She had been 'blessed' to witness the beauty of a natural birth.

It was nothing like the television shows. There was more blood and screaming than a horror film. From that moment on she had kept an eye on her brothers, half-convinced they were spawns from another realm.

Looking in the bathroom mirror, she starred at the smeared green mess on her face. She scrubbed furiously. She'd get them back for this later. Once she deemed herself presentable she headed down for breakfast. She suspected one of her parents was feeling a little homesick, as breakfast was more traditional than usual: boiled tomatoes with cheese, potatoes, thick cuts of bacon, and eggs.

It was delicious as expected. Merida had to pace herself from wolfing it down like her brothers. She didn't feel like getting scolded this early in the morning. Overeating wouldn't go over well either, as she had practice that day. Just as soon as she was content with her meal, she heard the honking of Jack's car horn. "That's the gang. I'll see you all later." She gave her parents both a hug, and attempted to kiss her brother's foreheads, just to gross them out.

Jack was waiting in the car as always, yet now alone. It was a little sad not having Rapunzel around anymore, but she figured they would be reunited in college.

"Did y' send in yer college applications?" Merida asked. Jack had been skirting his responsibilities since summer. Things were different then, due to the incident with Hiccup and Gothel, so she hadn't pried as much. However, Hiccup was alright now. There was no reason for Jack to be dodging the work.

"Uh huh…" Was Jack's reply, as it had been the past few months.

"When?" She asked, arms crossed. "I got my acceptance letter yesterday."

"Good for you." Jack said, looking at her in the mirror. "What about Jim?"

Merida shrugged. "Dunno yet. So, yours?"

"I'll get it when I get it." Jack said, slightly irritated. 'it's not like this is about grades. I'll have to go there this weekend to straighten things out.'

Hiccup was waiting outside when they pulled up to the Haddock house. Jack's demeanor changed instantly. "Morning, Dork."

Hiccup blinked at him twice before approaching the car. "Morning, jerk. Merida." He took his usual place in the passenger's seat.

Once Tooth announced the project to the art club, there was no turning back. They had a week to design the window, and less than three weeks to put their creation together. Hiccup was holed up in his room, constantly drawing. He wanted to support St. North's and North himself, but the pressure was intense. Just as the news crews had been disappearing they came right back to report the collaboration.

Merida was glad she had nothing to do with it. The reporters reminded her of vultures. She was more concerned with the upcoming festivities. This year she would be having her first Thanksgiving. She was looking forward to visiting the Hawkins home. She was happy to know that she could spend at least another four years in Jim's company.

Jim had been considering joining the navy. It was a important decision, and Merida understood why he was considering it. Jim wanted to see the world, and take up a career that mattered. Working at the Gym was nice, but he thought his time should be devoted to a more noble cause. That pay wasn't bad either. Jim wanted his mother to live a more comfortable life,one that didn't involve bagging groceries our waiting on tables.

After school Jack and Merida were off to Lacrosse practice. Jack surveyed the field as they ran laps. It was starting to hit home that his days here were numbered. Freshman year felt like it was just yesterday, which was odd since it felt like summer had lasted forever. 'Why does a day seem so long but a year so short?' He thought. This time next year, he would be a college freshman. Jack thought he had college life figured out based on all the parties he had attended at Munster's. As a sophomore, he had attended many parties at Munster's University.

Meanwhile, Jack was busy between Lacrosse and work. On Wednesday he decided to take a tiny break-that only resulted in more work. He got off early and headed to Hiccup's in hopes of having some fun. His hopes were horribly dashed by the state of Hiccup's room. There was paint, molding clay, plaster, and a few things Jack didn't recognize.

"So…What'cha doin?" Jack asked, treading lightly. He figured it would be best to follow Toothless' example and sit on the bed.

Hiccup glanced back at him. "Oh, hi Jack. Didn't you have work today?"

"I did, I'm done."

"Oh…" Hiccup replied. "In answer to your question, I'm building models."  
"Did you finish your display idea?"

"Yes…and no." He scratched his head. "It's kinda backwards, but I'm doing concept work and models at the same time. That way, if my work is chosen, I don't have to build as many."  
"How many are there?"

"…"

"Hic."

"At this rate…eighty-five."

"Eighty-five….models?"

" Well, only eighty-five if I decide to paint the background instead of making the furniture."

Jack walked over to the table. This was starting to sound like way too much work for an idea.

"Hic, what're you…" Jack's eyes landed on the concept art, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "It's St. North's."

Hiccup rubbed his neck. "Yeah…Well, St. North's if it was y'know, run by elves."

Hiccup had accounted for everything. Each section of the store had been recreated into a much 'jollier' display with tiny workers wearing long pointy red caps. And there was North or perhaps, Santa Claus, standing in front of it all.

"This is going to take a while to build, Hiccup."

Hiccup rubbed his temple. "I know."

Jack rubbed his chin. "But I don't think you'll have to build the furniture, or a few other things. In fact, I know where you can find some already built."

"Where?"

Jack took Hiccup back to St.North's, up three flights and to a staircase beyond the bedding section. They went up two skinny, dusty flights of stairs. Slowly, of course. Hiccup had not been aware there were more floors beyond the third. He let Jack lead him to a wide open room. The walls were dome like, and the room was lit only by icicle lights mounted to the walls.

'This is beneath the roof's design.' Hiccup realized. The shell and tile were beyond this layer of cement and bricks. That was interesting enough, but the most amazing thing about this place was: The Toys.

The room, as large as it was, was filled with toys. Model cars, trains on long wooden tracks, balls of almost every color and size, dolls from different eras, miniature houses, buildings, stuffed animals, action figures, Frisbees, hoola hoops. Almost everything had its place on a pedestal or table. Hiccup was beginning to wonder if North really was Santa Claus. "Wow…"

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. "I always wanted to take you up here. I couldn't find a good reason before, but..."

"This is amazing!" Hiccup said, his voice echoing through the large space. "Does this all belong to your Dad?"

"Yep. And you want to know what the best part is?"

Hiccup blinked. "What?"

"He actually plays with this stuff."

Hiccup tried to picture the large burly store owner in the room, playing with little cars and dolls. It was easier than he thought.

"Anyway, look here." Jack pulled him to a table in particular.

Sitting there was a model of a department store similar to the St. North's they both knew, but clearly form a earlier time.

"North started making this a long time ago, but never finished it." Jack explained. "Apparently he used to build stuff when he was our age. Anyway, I bet if you asked, he'd let you use this stuff for the window display."

"Wow..." Hiccup was admiring a tiny cash register. "Look at the detail on that thing."

"I know. Crazy right? I used to love coming up here when I was a kid."

"That must have been amazing."

"It was. It is." He shrugged. "Well, I haven't come up here in a really long time."

"Why?" Hiccup asked. If his family had something like this, he would visit it every chance he got.

"Well, there was school, and lacrosse, and…you."

"Oh…"Hiccup rubbed his neck, embarrassed. "Sorry for being a distraction."

"Don't worry." Jack laughed, taking one of Hiccup's hands in his. "You can make it up to me by making the best window display ever."

There was a uneasiness rising into Hiccup's stomach. "I guess I should get back home then. And you know, work on that display."


	5. Thanksgiving with the gang...Black Friday with North and Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I updated with two chapters back to back, so make sure you read the previous one first! I'M SERIOUS
> 
> I hope this makes sense. I'm really tired...
> 
> Fifth Wheel Syndrome, man.

As Jack thought, Hiccup's work was chosen for the window display. There was some grumbling about favoritism, but a vote had been taken by the department heads, so there wasn't anything the other kids could do about it. Preparations began immediately. For Hiccup's design to be carried out they needed a hundred small models-and that was only counting the elves.

With the help of his fellow classmates and St.North's employees, it looked like the display would be ready before December. For Hiccup it was a amazing experience. Models were a hobby up to this point. Having to build so many in such little time was a dauntless task. He supposed he owed it to his friends that he got this far.

Working on the window gave him little free time, but Hiccup hardly noticed. It was an important task, and he wanted to put as much effort into it as possible. He had received positive feedback for his Nightfury painting. Having his work in the public eye had seemed scary at first, but h found that he wanted to share more.

While Hiccup was busy with the window, Jack and Jim were working, Merida was preparing for college and Rapunzel was feeling a little...lost. It was odd. She had parents, cousins, new friends at school, old friends in Burgess...But despite all the people in her life, Rapunzel felt empty. There were times when she was in a room full of people, but she still felt alone.

Part of her wanted to consult her friends. But Merida was busy with Jim and Hiccup had his window..and Jack. They were almost symbiotic. Something about it made her feel uneasy. She didn't understand it at all. Seeing Jack and Hiccup together made her so happy and yet so something else.

She felt it tenfold the weekend before Thanksgiving, Work on the window was basically complete, so Hiccup was in a good mood, which in turn lifted Jack's spirits. They gathered along with Merida and Jim for a movie and dinner. Jack kept an arm around Hiccup's shoulder as they walked into the theater. Rapunzel recalled their first 'date'. She was sure that she didn't think of Hiccup that way anymore. As they settled into their seats, Rapunzel wasn't sure where to look.

A sight escaped her lips. Here she was, the fifth wheel. As the trailers began, Rapunzel brought a hand to her chest. That was it, the feeling. She was jealous. Not jealous of Jack or Merida specifically. It was silly that it was so obvious. She tried no to think of it for the rest of the day. After all, it wasn't like a guy would show up out of nowhere to sweep her off her feet. She would just have to keep her eyes open until Mr. Right showed up.

For now she could make do with other things. Like Turkey. And stuffing. And cranberry sauce. Before they knew it, Thanksgiving was upon them. The Coronas and Arendelles had two extra guests for dinner: Anna's new boyfriend Hans, and their groundskeeper, Kristoff. Rapunzel was happy to see Kristoff at dinner, as he always seemed to disappear when his work was done. Kai and Gerda were not around to wait on them hand and foot, so they were left to cook and dish out their ow meals.

Merida, meanwhile, was with the Hawkins. She had started her day volunteering with Sarah and Jim at the local diner, where meals were served to the homeless. Around noon they returned to the Hawkins household to do some last minute cooking. It was fun, light work. Sarah shared her secrets for the perfect stuffing while Jim assembled the lesser meal staples.

The Haddocks, North, and Jack had come together for the celebration. Hiccup did as much of the cooking as he could. Jack thought it was kind of funny that Hiccup claimed to have learned how to cook from Valka as their skills were so different. With the work for the display done Hiccup was ready to stuff his face, watch football, and sleep.

He and Jack sat together on the couch, next to their parents. Toothless sat curled up in Hiccup's poor cat could not sleep however, due to Valka, Stoick, ad North's constant shouting at the television. It appeared their team wasn't doing too well. Toothless eventually hopped off Hiccup's lap and wandered off. After a moment, Hiccup decided to do the same. He untangled his hand from Jack, who was half-awake. Jack's eyes moved from the tv screen to Hiccup, who stared back. He figured they both couldn't leave the living room, as that would arouse suspicions from Stoick. He leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear: "Meet me upstairs in ten minutes."

Hiccup left the room, leaving Jack fully awake. Whatever Hiccup wanted to do upstairs was definitely bound to be better than this. He waited patiently until their parents were properly distracted to venture up to Hiccup's room. Hiccup had fallen upon his bed. His unguarded form was definitely more inviting to Jack than intended. He opened one eye when Jack entered. "Hey."

Jack took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Hey yourself." They were all alone, as the usually were in Hiccup's room. The television downstairs was loud enough that Jack was sure they couldn't hear anything...whatever that meant. Being alone with Hiccup was dangerous.'I suppose I'm just being greedy.' Jack thought, lying next to Hiccup. He could feel Hiccup tense up slightly. 'But I wasn't able to touch him for so long.'

"Hic.' Jack mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I'm tired."

"Oh...Well, got to sleep then."

"..."

"Jack?"

Jack moved closer, and Hiccup willed himself not to fidget. It wasn't like Jack was going to eat him. There was nothing to be nervous about. Jack pulled Hiccup close, inhaling his scent. There was cinnamon from the pies, garlic from the chicken, a blend of spices. It was all part of Hiccup.

Hiccup suddenly pushed Jack away. "I forgot."

Jack kept his hands around Hiccup's waist. "Forgot what?"

"Essay for English class."

Jack laughed. "Hic, one does not do homework on Thanksgiving."

"I do."

Hiccup sat up as Jack released him. "I guess I could do it tomorrow."

Jack grabbed him from behind. "Sounds great."

It was after half-time that Valka decided to announce the boys' disappearance. " The boys have been gone for a long time." She said.

Just as the game came back form commercial, Jack returned. His hair was messed up, and his face was flushed. Valka could only imagine what he had been up to. "Where's Heccup?"

Jack patted his hair down and fixed his shirt. "Huh? Oh, resting. He's kinda tired."

"Oh?"

"Y-Yeah." Jack took his spot on the couch and poured himself another cup of soda. Valka gave him a long, meaningful look before turning her attention back to the game. Hiccup was a young adult now, after blamed herself for being absent during most of his youth. She was thankful he was still here, given the events of the summer.

Jack and North left after the game ended, full and happy. Hiccup never returned downstairs, as he had 'retired' for the night. The ride home was quick, as was their sleeping period. Thanks to Black Friday they would be up at 5 a.m... Keeping customers from killing each other over half-price toasters. Jack had helped out every now and then over the years, but had never spent the whole day in the store. Jack was sure it wouldn't be too bad.

He was wrong. It was hell.

Who cared if a cashmere sweater was 30% off? Was that really a reason to mob a store? A small portion of their workers had called out sick, and had to be replaced with the night crew...including Pitch, who lurked around the store. Given the high volume of customers, Jack was oblivious to the constant glances sent his way.

Seeing Jack in a more professional manner was fun for Pitch... Over the years Pitch had been made privy to Jack's many personas. Here at St.North's his "salesman" persona was beginning to form. It was beguiling. Here Jack had shed that ratty old hoodie (that Pitch secretly wished he could burn) for a nice shirt, vest, and dress-pants. A Jack like this was promising. A Jack like this could be trained. And Pitch wished he could do that personally.

Around five they met in the locker room, alone. Well, Jack wasn't aware of Pitch's presence at first. He was too occupied by his phone call. "Hey adorable."

Pitch rolled his eyes. Why did Jack have to give his affections to that child? It was asinine So he could make tiny things. So what? Hiccup Haddock was like watching a one-man freak show. Jack laughed at something, leaning against a locker. "No, it's not all that bad. It would be better if you were here."

Did Jack have to act like a lovesick puppy? It was enough to make his blood boil. He couldn't listen to this anymore.

It was during a run up to supplies that Jack made a horrible discovery. He had snuck away to North's toy room to relax. Hiccup's models were being stored among North's collection to keep the design a secret. They would be installed on the 29th, and unveiled to the public on the first of December. When Jack glanced over to see the profits of Hiccup's blood, sweat, and tears he was horrified.

"Oh no..."


	6. Building and Breaking with Hiccup and Jack

There were smashed figurines everywhere. It was almost as if a huge child had thrown a tantrum and destroyed the little figures. Jack shook his head. All that work, all those hours, all the effort put into meeting the deadline-gone. Oddly enough, only the figures had been destroyed, completely ignoring the original miniature version of the store.

But Jack didn't have time to think about that. How was he supposed to explain this to North? Or, to Hiccup? The sound of clinking metal let Jack know he was running out of time. Hiccup had mentioned he would be coming that way...Jack didn't turn around.

"Jack..." Maybe it was someone from maintenance.

"Jack?" Maybe it was another employee trying to escape.

"Jackson."

Jack turned. It was Hiccup.

Jack ran to him instantly, crossing the room and startling the teen. "Hiccup!"

"Ah! W-What?"

Jack placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Now, Hic. Don't freak out, okay?"

"Sure." Hiccup looked him in the eye. "Are you okay? You look really tired."

Jack sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He wrapped his arms around Hiccup for a slightly uncomfortable hug. Hiccup reciprocated the hug, unsure of the motive behind it. He wobbled slightly, and Jack steadied him.

"Hiccup..."

"What?"

As words were failing him, Jack simply took Hiccup by the hand over to the scene of the crime. "I don't know what happened. I just came up here, and..."

Hiccup's stomach lurched. He was silent for a moment longer than Jack was comfortable with. Finally Hiccup exhaled a heavy breath that he himself wasn't aware he was holding in. He scratched his head. "Well...That's hours of work I'll never get back." He glanced at Jack, who looked worried. "Could be worse I g-guess."

"You're taking this surprisingly well, Hic." Jack studied his face. "Are you okay?"

Hiccup nodded. "I could be a lot better." He kept his tone light and even. Now wasn't the time to fall apart. "There's still time...not a lot of it b-but..."

"Surprise!" Eilonwy yelled from across the room.

Jack turned to see Taran and Eilonwy walking across the room.

"Wooooow!" Eilonwy's voice echoed through the space. "Look at all these toys! It's like a seven year old's dream in here!"

"Shh! Eilonwy!" Taran hissed. "You're not even supposed to be up here!"

Unlike Eilonwy, Taran was working part-time at 's department store. After Jack disappeared, Taran had been sent to look for him. Eilonwy had shown up for the sale and followed after him, bringing them to their current situation.

"Gah!" Eilonwy pointed to the mess on the floor. "Don't tell me those are for the window display..."

"They were." Hiccup looked at the floor. "But I guess someone wasn't a fan."  
Taran looked at Hiccup. "Sorry."  
Eilonwy nodded. "Yes...Too bad. But I'm sure your team will be able to make them in no time!"

Hiccup shook his head. "There is no team. I made them all myself."

"Well maybe that's what you need." Jack turned to Eilonwy. "I don't suppose you're free today?"

"What? Under any other circumstance I would but..." Eilonwy looked away. "I was planning on shopping. There's a bunch of stuff downstairs for 40% off!"

Jack wasn't willing to give up that easily. "What if I promise you an even better discount?"

Now Eilonwy was all ears. "How much better are we talking?"

While Taran was glad a solution had been found, he wasn't all that confident the two of them could handle it on their own. "Maybe you should see if any of the other art club members are free. The more the merrier, right?"

A few phone calls later, Hiccup had a small army on his side. Eilonwy had called a few people in who were willing to help for a discount at North's (a sacrifice Jack was willing to make) and Jim had gotten a hold of Tooth by looking her up in the school registry. Calling in Tooth resulted in several art enthusiasts showing up, including a craftsman named Geppetto. As it turned out, he had built the original model of the store for North in the first place.

Working with someone like Geppetto was an eye opening experience for Hiccup. He had commended Hiccup for his work, but scolded him for working on it alone. True he had shared the work of window dressing with his classmates, but he had left making all the figures to do himself. In hindsight, Hiccup agreed working by himself had been somewhat foolish. This wasn't just a personal project, this was meant for the eyes for the town.

Pitch had watched as, at least once an hour, Jack would lead small bands of hippies and yuppies upstairs. It was aggravating. Hiccup's madness was spreading. Who were these people? Could they be trusted so close to North's collection? To his dismay they stayed past closing and had a small party in the cafe area. With all the extra help, work on the window display had finally been completed. This time around, North looked up the figures in his office.

After putting away three carts worth of re-shop items, Jack headed up to the party. Hiccup was seated at a table with a few unfamiliar faces. Jack pulled up a chair and helped himself to the bowl of beignets on the table. "I hear everything went well."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, its pretty awesome. Oh, this is Flora and Fauna."

Jack gave both of them a nod. "Hello."

"How was work?" Hiccup asked.

Jack shrugged. "Aside from two fights, it was pretty okay."

Hiccup winced. "Hm...That's why I'm an online shopper. No lines, no shady clerks-well no offense, but you know what I mean."

Jack smiled. "None taken. We shady clerks take pride in our work."

After a few parting words Jack took Hiccup home. Instead of taking the car, the two walked. The evening air was cool, and icicle lights lit up the park. Jack kept his arm around Hiccup all the while, concerned he could trip any minute. Hiccup had been uncoordinated enough when he had two legs. Who knew what he was capable of with one and a half?

Hiccup welcomed the closeness. Each time he walked through the park, he was reminded of the night he first found Jack sitting in the snow. So much had happened since then, it was strange to think it had only been a year ago. 'If all this can happen in a year, what can happen in two, or three?' He glanced at Jack for a moment before turning his eyes back to the path ahead. 'What would we even be like, years from now?'

His eyes fell on a lump under a tree that he quickly identified as his neighbor. "Lilo?"

"Hi, Hijack." Lilo looked up at them.

"Hi-what?" Jack said.

"That's one of the names for your couple on tumblr." She explained. "There's a daily blog run by a bunch of people called the Burgess Bonanza...That's what they call you..."

Hiccup decided to file that odd bit of information away for later. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home?"

Lilo shrugged. "I guess."

As if on cue, Stitch crawled down from a tree and landed at her side. "Eh."

Hiccup ignored Stitch. If he kept on pretending Stitch was a dog, he could keep his sanity. "Riiight. How about we go home then? It beats being out in the cold."

Jack crossed his arms. "Do you always pick up people in the park, Hiccup? Are you trying to tell me I'm not special?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Jack. "That's right. Maybe I'll make her pancakes too."

Jack gasped."You wouldn't!"

Lilo nodded. "Pancakes sound good, actually. What do you think, Stitch?"  
The blue...dog nodded.

The four of them walked back, Lilo swinging in-between Jack and Hiccup while Stitch walked ahead.

"Why don't you want to go home, Lilo?" Jack inquired.

" 'cause its not gonna be my home." Lilo explained. "I never really thought of it as my home, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Home is back in Hawaii. That's what I thought...But now Nani says she's got a job. We're going back when spring comes. Which means, I won't be here anymore."  
"Isn't that what you wanted?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I thought so. But, I like Burgess now. I guess I didn't think I would go back so soon..."

Hiccup nodded. "I think I can understand that. When I first came here, I didn't think of it as home, either. But whenever I visit Berk, I feel like I left something in Burgess."

They were back on Lilo's block now. "But you know, it's okay to have more than one home. You can always come visit us, Lilo."

Lilo looked up at him. "Really? Can you visit me too?"

Jack grinned. "Of course! I'm sure we can find our way to Hawaii, somehow."  
They stopped outside the Pelekai house.

"I suppose that's okay." Lilo ran up the stairs after Stitch. "Goodbye, not forever though."

Hiccup nodded. "If you don't want to say 'goodbye', just 'say see you later'. That's what I used to do with my parents when I knew I wouldn't see them for awhile."

Jack shook his head. "Guys, it's not even Spring yet. We have plenty of time to hang out before you go. So...See you later, Lilo."

Lilo smiled. "See you later, Hijack." With that she disappeared into the house.

Jack and Hiccup continued to the end of their journey. Jack walked Hiccup up to the porch. They stopped at the door for a moment. Hiccup was sure he was supposed to do something here, he just wasn't sure what. He rubbed his arm. "So...Thanks for walking me home...I guess...?"

Jack leaned his head against the door. "Do I get an award for being such an attentive boyfriend?"

Hiccup crossed his arms. "I suppose so." 'Jeez, this relationship stuff is hard...' 'What do you want?"

Jack pried Hiccup's arms from his chest before pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"How about a sleepover?" Jack whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around Hiccup.

Hiccup tried to keep calm. "I don't know about that...I doubt my dad would be up for it."

Jack sighed, burying his face in Hiccup's hair. "Your Dad's no fun. You'd think a pro wrestler would be a little more liberal."

Hiccup held on to Jack's shirt to steady himself. "Sorry...No." He pushed Jack away gently. "Good night, Jack."

Jack squished him before letting him go, messing up his hair. "See you later."

Hiccup patted his hair back down as Jack walked off. He shook his head and entered the house. His mother was in the living room with Toothless, watching a documentary on large reptiles. "Oh Heccup, welcome home. You didn't walk back, did you?"

"I did. But I was with Jack, so it was fine."  
"Did you now. How nice of him to walk you back."

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess. I mean, that's how it is with... couples...right?"

Valka put her eyes back to the screen. "Sometimes. Not always. Yer father used to walk me about...And I would accompany him to his matches and such."

"Uh huh." Hiccup looked at the screen.

"What I'm saying Heccup, is that couples have a sort of commitment to each other. Holding hands and kissing-"

Hiccup winced. "Mom, please-"

"Is sweet and all." Valka continued. "But it's not all there is. If you want to be with a person for all long time, you have to take all that they are...even the parts you don't understand or like, and accept it...work with it...help them be who they want to be...and they do the same for you."

"Okay." Hiccup looked away from the TV. "Yeah. I get that."

Soon, the great 'unveiling' was upon them. A large crowd had huddled outside St.North's that day, so big the street had to be sectioned off. Plenty of familiar faces had shown up, including Rapunzel, the Arendelles, and even Kuzco and his entourage. It was November 30th. In less than ten minutes it would be December 1st. Light snow fell like powder as the mayor spoke from a small wooden podium built in front of the store. North and Jack stood to the mayor's right, dressed for work, instead of hidden under layers of clothes like the denizens of Burgess. One speech was made after another first from the mayor, and then from North, who turned the microphone over to his staff. Finally the moment came, and the window displays were out for the world to see.

Valka and Stoick couldn't have been more proud, and Hiccup could tell. He had longed for the day he could stop being an embarrassment to the Haddock name. Hiccup had always felt a disconnect between himself and the men of his family. He labeled himself the black sheep. He wasn't a fighter like his father, or big as his uncle, or strong as his cousin. But now, he was part of something no one in his family had done.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Of course I didn't doubt him for a second." Jack was telling a teammate right after practice the next day. "My baby squirrel's a genius after all."

Before Jack could speak anymore praise, he was interrupted.

"Hey Jack, it's that time of year again. Where's your party gonna be?"

Jack froze. "What?" 'December. Birthday party. Right.' "I have to get back to you about that."  
Jack didn't put much thought into his party at all this year. In fact, he hadn't put any thought into it at all... Which is why he tried to dodge the subject each time someone brought it up. It was the following Wednesday when he found himself cornered (literally), between Eilonwy and Hiccup.

"Why wasn't I invited to your party?" Eilonwy whined. "Everybody's saying if you don't know where it's happening, then you weren't invited."

"I'm sure that's not true." Hiccup said. "You just..." Hiccup looked at Jack. "Didn't tell her yet, right?"

Jack stood there, silent.

Hiccup could tell he was trying to figure out how to answer that. 'Oh. Maybe he didn't want to invite Eilonwy at his party...No, that doesn't seem right.'

Mavis chose that point to appear. "Jack, are you using the ballroom this year again, or not? Dad wants to know. Someone else wants the space for an event."

Jack raked a hand through his hair. "Crap. Um...Let them have it, Mavis."

Mavis shrugged. "Alright. See you around then."

Eilonwy watched her walk off. "So, am I invited or not?"

Jack sighed and studied the floor. "...I haven't...I let you know when I've picked a place, okay?"

"Oh...kay..." Eilonwy replied. The sound of the warning bell rang through the halllway.

Hiccup stood to the side. "Well, I have study hall. I'll see you later."

He received a nod in reply. Unsure what to make of that, Hiccup headed to the library. The teacher for that period was absent, leaving the students with the urge to do anything but study. Hiccup wandered off into the fiction section and had a seat on the floor. He skimmed over the pages of a heavy novel. 'What do other teenagers do at times like this?' Bored. He decided texting was his best bet. 'Talking to Jack seems awkward at the moment, Merida is in a lab class, and Jim's in shop so that's impossible, and Rapunzel...' She was definitely the easiest to talk to.

Hi -Hiccup

….

….

What's up? -Rapunzel

….

No teacher. Bored -Hiccup

….

….

Is everything okay -Rapunzel

….

I guess...-Hiccup

….? -Rapunzel

…..

…..

Okay, maybe not -Hiccup

What's wrong? Did something happen?- Rapunzel

I think something's wrong with Jack -Hiccup

Like what?-Rapunzel

….

Idk -Hiccup

Have you tried...asking?- Rapunzel

….

Don't know how- Hiccup

Ask next time ur alone- Rapunzel

….

I'll try -Hiccup

Do. Or do not. There is no try (u) -Rapunzel

….

Right. Thanks Yoda. -Hiccup

Hiccup found Jack while taking a bathroom break. It was an odd discovery, considering he had been walking the halls aimlessly at the time. Had he not seen a familiar pair of beat-up Converse poking out from behind the teacher's desk, he wouldn't have went into the empty room.

Jack straightened up at the noise, concealed behind the large desk. Once Hiccup came into view, he relaxed and tugged the smaller boy down to his level. "Taking a break?" He asked, put his smile back in place.

"Yeah..." Hiccup rubbed his arm. 'Asking questions...Yoda. Right...'

"So...Are you okay?" He asked, hesitant.

"Yeah." Jack replied, in a tone lighter than intended. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, earlier you seemed kind of...not...okay...I mean." 'Yep. I definitely sound like a college bound scholar.'

"Oh." Jack ran a hand through his hair slowly. "You caught that..."

'Alright Hiccup, go for the gold.' "Is it about your party?"

Jack looked at the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. "You could say that." Considering his birthday was in a few weeks, he didn't look as excited as he had last year talking about it. "I guess I've got some planning to do."

Hiccup watched him closely. "Do you even want to have a birthday party?"  
Jack smiled at him. "That's a tricky question."

Hiccup pressed further. "Why?"  
"Well, when I was a kid, my birthday wasn't a big deal...It wasn't until I was adopted that I really 'celebrated' it...Then every birthday with North was a big event, and each year it got bigger...and bigger. I welcomed it, at first. I mean, what kid doesn't want to be all about them? And who doesn't want to be your friend when you always throw the best parties? If there's anything I've learned, it's that when you have money, you have friends." He paused.

"But I didn't always have stuff to give them, so I had to come up with other ways to keep everyone's attention. Now, it took me a while to realize what I wanted wasn't attention." He looked at Hiccup. "I just wanted company...I was lonely, I guess. But you can't build up a persona like that and let go of it. Whenever I was with a group of friends, I had to have something to say. If I didn't, they started to look at me weird. So I keep it going...I keep smiling...Keep talking. I can't stop. If I don't keep the party going, everyone will leave."

Hiccup took a moment to process that. "Do you seriously think I'd go away because of something like that?'

"No..."Jack panicked. "At least, I don't think so."

Hiccup sighed. It wasn't like this revelation was completely new. Jack had said something similar at his party, last year. "Just stop." Hiccup instructed. "You don't need to keep acting just to keep people around. If they aren't willing to take you just for you, forget them. You're not here for their amusement."

Jack sighed. "I want to believe that...But aren't I? When I'm playing lacrosse, I'm playing for everyone in the stands. When I'm working at the store, I'm just pandering to my customer's needs. How is that any different?"

"If you don't want to do something, then don't. When I was a kid and my Dad wanted me to wrestle, I did at first. But I realized pretty early on that I didn't want to. So I stopped practicing. I know my Dad was disappointed...A good portion of the island was..." Hiccup shook his head. "And I felt bad for letting them down. But I didn't keep beating myself up about it. I just...let go."

"I don't know if it's that easy for me, Hic. I've been keeping this up for a long time."  
Jack scratched his head. "And I've been doing it so long, I don't think I can stop. I don't I even want to stop...It's like... I'm sick or something."

Valka's word were starting to make a little more sense. There's was still more Hiccup had to learn about Jack...And things that Jack had to learn about him. They were only teenagers, but they had years of material to catch up on and sort out.

"I don't think you're sick, Jack." Hiccup said. "You just need help. I'm not saying form a doctor, or anything...I'm saying...um..."

Jack leaned his head on Hiccup's shoulder. "I think right now, I just need this."

"Right." Hiccup stayed as still as possible. "Then we'll start here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geppetto: Disney's Pinocchio
> 
> Flora and Fauna: Disney's Sleeping Beauty  
> Refs:  
> Do or do not. There is no try-Yoda, (Disney's) Star Wars
> 
> There's more of a focus on Jack this time around...Probably because we got so much of Hiccup in the first one, and a somewhat even mix in the second fic...


	7. Winter with Jack Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can change in a year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you watch Dharma and Greg?

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought it would be." Jack said.

"I suppose." Hiccup replied.

After much deliberation, advice from North, and support from his friends, Jack finally decided to have his birthday party. At first he thought he might keep it small, but quickly changed his mind. The guest list was originally down to five, but inviting Rapunzel meant inviting Elsa and Anna… then he remembered he had invited Eilonwy…which meant he invited Taran…who was a teammate, and it would have looked weird if he didn't invite the team…and inviting them meant inviting their girlfriends…and their friends…not to mention his friends from St..North's…

And now, Jack found himself on a yacht on the harbor. The two-floor boat was a rental, courtesy of the Arendelle family. While most of his friends where inside, Jack was taking a moment to recuperate alone. The sun had long since set, and the air was chilly. The heavy bass of a trance song vibrated through the boat. He could hear his guests laughing, dancing, and screaming. He sighed, breath hitching at the sound of the glass door sliding open. 'Another guest, another fake smile.'

"It's just me."

Jack relaxed, leaning on the railing. "Hey adorable."

"Hey yourself." Hiccup replied, sipping punch from a plastic cup. "Oh darn…Punch is spiked again…"

Jack took the cup, dropping its contents into the ocean. "Glad to know everyone is having a good time."

Hiccup laughed, shaking his head. "Don't worry. Between Tooth and Elsa, it'll get sorted out."

" Best. Party.Ever!" Anna declared, wobbling in front of Rapunzel and Merida.

"I reckon you've had the punch?" Merida asked.

"Ugh, not again." Elsa steadied her sister and shook her head. "I'm on it."

As Jim walked towards them carrying three cups of punch, Elsa snatched the drinks away and continued towards the refreshment table.

"Where's Hiccup?" Jim asked.

"He went to find Jack." Rapunzel replied. "This is some party he's got going, huh?"

"Aye." Merida nodded. "It's got everythin' in it but Jack."

"I think Jack disappeared last year too." Rapunzel thought back. "I mean, I wasn't at his party for long though. I get the feeling this isn't the party he really wanted."

Jim watched the crowd. "It does seem like a bit much."

"I don't even know most of these people." Merida alleged.

"Huh?" Rapunzel blinked.

"If the party is too much, and the crowd is too big, then let's get it shut down!"

Just as Jack was being coaxed back into the party, the yacht was suddenly heading back to the dock.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, squinting in the dark.

"Dunno…Wait, what's that stuff on the dock?"

The 'stuff' on the dock turned out to be multiple food deliveries, strippers, and uninvited party guests. By the time they reached shore, 3 fights had broken out, and the karaoke machine had mysteriously vanished. After a definitive amount of time at the police station, Jack and a much smaller amount of his party guests retreated back to Hotel Tartakovsky, and ordered food from Tiana's.

It was as memorable of a birthday as Jack could want.

If only Elsa could be as happy about hers.

The following month, Anna threw a surprise birthday party thrown for her sister.

And due to a blizzard, the Arendelles and all 300 of their guests were trapped inside for 3 days.

None of Rapunzel's friends could make it, as weather conditions kept them from traveling. Instead, Rapunzel gave Hiccup a play-by-play over the phone as she watched the madness unfold.

The first night, right before the guests were snowed in, Anna made a declaration that caused a three day fight.

"Hiccup-Hiccup-Are you there!?"

"Yeah? How's the party?"

"Okay, okay you will not believe what just happened!"

"Okay...Slow down Rapunzel. What's wrong?"

"Anna and Hans want to get married!"

"No way..." Marriage was a nice thought to Hiccup. Just not while someone was still in high school.

"But Elsa said no!"

"Ah." Hiccup plopped onto the couch. "That sounds like her."

"She said, and I quote: You can't marry a man you just met. And Anna was like, we've been dating for months! To which Elsa replied: it hasn't even been half a year. You're practically strangers."

"Well, she's kinda got a point there..."

"What!?"

"Well...They barely know each other."

"You're taking Elsa's side?"

"I'm just saying you have to spend time with someone. Like, a lot of time."

"It's not about time! It's about having a connection...I'll have you know that there are people out there who get married after a day, Hiccup! A day! And they spend the rest of their lives together!"

"Are you talking about Dharma and Greg?"

"No...B-But! You haven't known Jack that long either!"

"But we aren't getting married right now!"

"Are you saying if Jack asked you to marry him, you would say no?"

Hiccup nearly dropped the phone. "That's..."

"Would you?"

Now there was a loaded question. Hiccup liked Jack. He liked Jack a lot. A lot. But he hadn't even told him he loved him back...

"Hiccup?"

"..."

"Hiccup?"

"..."

"Are you still there?"  
\-------------------------------

"Hiccup?"

"Huh?"

"I said let's move on to stretches." Guy repeated.

"Oh, okay." Hiccup braced himself against the wall. Rapunzel had given Hiccup a lot to think about. Even though it felt as if he had known Jack forever, he hadn't. There was plenty more to learn about Jackson Overland, and Hiccup wasn't exactly a open book.

Spring break was approaching, prompting Hiccup to plan ahead. Burgess's winters were no where near as dangerous as Berk's which meant Hiccup would probably be staying inside until March. And if he was lucky, he'd be staying in with his boyfriend. Not that he thought much talking would occur, but it was a step in the right direction.

His efforts started with inviting Jack to Berk. Things didn't go as planned, but Hiccup decided to try harder, starting with a home visit. Much to Hiccup's surprise, He realized he had never been inside Jack's home before. Jack had left work early prompting Hiccup to suggest that they meetup. Burgess was in for a blizzard, so Hiccup suggested they met at Jack's as it would mean that he a) could get a ride home, b) be stranded at the Overland house overnight if travel was bad and c) Be away from his father's watchful eye.

And he got his wish. The Overlands lived in a loft, next door to the Tartakovsky Hotel. Jack answered the door looking disheveled, as going to practice and work back-to-back made him miserable. He stepped back, letting Hiccup in. The doorway opened to reveal a short hallway, coat rack, and a umbrella bin. Several pairs of shoes were lined up against the wall. Jack wordlessly disappeared down the hall as Hiccup removed his coat, scarf and boots. The heated floor panels were a nice touch, helping the cold melt away from Hiccup.

"Jack?"

Hiccup walked down the hall until it lead him to a wide opening, and a spacious living room. Jack sat on a long black leather couch, knees propped up to his chest. The 'wall' to his left was a ceiling to floor window, showing the downtown area. Hiccup gravitated to the window first, looking below. "You've got a really nice view."

Jack watched him from the corner of hill eye. There was something unnerving about seeing Hiccup standing in front a sheet of glass. He stood, barefeet hitting white carpet, and walked over to where Hiccup stood. He grabbed Hiccup from behind, leaning his chin against the back of Hiccup's head. Hiccup rested his hands on Jack's watching as snow flurries fell below. He sighed and Jack began to assault his neck with kisses. And Jack couldn't help it. There was just something extremely inviting about v-neck sweaters...

Hiccup pushed Jack's hands away. They were straying away from talking again. He turned, undoing Jack's embrace. His eyes fell on a photograph. 'There!'

"Is that you ?"

"Hm?" Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. He followed Hiccup's line of sight to a collection of framed photographs. "No, that one is Aster."

"Aster?"

Jack shifted on his feet back and forth, as if the topic made him uncomfortable. "Aster is a guy North...mentored? Its hard to describe, but he was kind of like the son never had..." Jack shrugged. "Before he adopted me. He moved away ages ago, but he shows up around the holidays sometimes."

"You never mentioned him before."

"I suppose not."

Hiccup turned away, causing Jack to walk towards him again. Hiccup sat on the couch, eyes moving to the tv mounted on the wall. The wind howled outside. Jack turned at the sound of it. He pressed a switch on the wall, and a heavy wine colored curtain pulled itself in front of the window, dimming the amount of light.

Hiccup swallowed hard. They were entering dangerous territory again.

"I-Is North here?"

"No." Jack crossed the room, taking a seat next to Hiccup. "He won't be back for a few hours." The grin following that statement was far from innocent.

'Asgard to Hiccup! Come in Hiccup! Give him a conversation topic!' He looked at the screen. A action flick was playing.

"What was your favorite movie as a kid?"

Jack eyed him curiously. He leaned back, eyes on the screen.

Hiccup watched him, waiting for answer.

"Promise you won't laugh." Jack said, looking serious.

Hiccup nodded. "I won't."

"If anyone else asked, I'd say Robocop." Jack began playing with his hair. "But since you asked, its The Brave Little Toaster. "

Hiccup was quiet. Out of all movies, he definitely didn't expect Jack to name that one.

Jack was looking at the tv, but his gaze appeared to be set on the past. "When I lived at the home, they had this collection of video tapes they would play over and over. I don't know why I liked it so much, but every time they put the tape in, I would sit and watch."

Jack had pulled his knees up to his chest again. He tilted his head to look at Hiccup.

"Well?"

"Huh? What is that? "

"I'm not going to do all the sharing here. What was your favorite movie?"

Hiccup rubbed his arm. "Hm..." 'Can't chicken out now.'

"Princess Bride." He admitted, looking away.

Jack cracked a smile. "Really?"

Hiccup nodded, cheeks reddening. "I dunno. I spent my whole childhood training to be like my Dad. I played a lot sports and different fighting techniques...But I wasn't happy unless I was reading fairy tales or watching fantasy epics. And Berk's elders had plenty of Norse tales to tell me."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Fighting techniques? "

Hiccup nodded. "Like some judo, or boxing...Stuff that was less about size and more about finesse. I was born small, hence the name Hiccup, so I had to prove myself worthy of the Haddock name."

Jack remembered hearing something similar before. "Sounds annoying but still pretty cool. I never learned anything that great."

"You had to learn something? Besides school stuff, I mean."

"When your underprivileged everyone wants to make sure you're 'cultured'. So I learned how to play the piano...And of course, there were the dance classes. "

"Dance classes? "

"Yep. Ballroom dancing. Because of all the skills to prepare you for life, you need Ballroom dance. Don't ask me about mortgages or taxes, but I can show you the waltz."

Hiccup chuckled, unable to stop himself. "Pfft. Sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sure it was...horrible."

"Laugh all you want, the ladies love a guy that can dance."

"Right. How's that working for you lately?"

"Not so great." Jack admitted. "But I have plenty of other tricks."

Hiccup never got to find what they were that day (as North appeared before Jack could drag Hiccup further into the apartment), but once February rolled around, he was sucked into an event that would disrupt the peace of Burgess.

It was The Great Dance Debate of 2015.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

It was an innocent question. Jack had spent his time as a high-schooler going to dances. A school dance was just another party to a guy like him. He was expected to be there, and so was his latest attachment.

"No, not really." Was the response he received.

It was puzzling. The question was actually rhetorical...like a formality in common dating practices. Jack was supposed to ask, and Hiccup was supposed to agree. But that wasn't what happened.

"Why not?"

They sat at their usual lunch table. The period was almost over, and the topic of the dance had just been brought up as Tooth put up a poster.

The din of chatty teenagers almost died down completely after Hiccup's reply.

Jack wanted a reason, and Hiccup was happy to give it to him.

"Because I don't want to."

"But...why?"

"Is it 'cause of what happened last year?" Eilonwy asked.

Hiccup blinked twice. He had forgotten all about the last dance. "No."

The bell rang, ending the period, but not the conversation.

"Jack seemed a little ticked." Jim said after they had split ways.

"He's used to getting his way." Merida replied.

"I can understand why he's surprised though."

"Really?" Merida laughed. "Why? Does Hiccup strike you as the dancin' type?"

"No, but he is Jack's boyfriend, and Jack's like...the party king. It's expected."

"So Hiccup is just supposed to do whatever Jack wants?"

Jim frowned. "That's not what I'm saying."

"That's what it sounds like."

Elsewhere, Eilonwy and Taran were having their own conversation.

" I just don't get why Hiccup said no." Eilonwy said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"It doesn't matter." Taran replied. "They're both guys.I doubt the school will allow them to go together."

"What!?"

"Back when Hiccup first got out off the hospital, Captain Shang had said the principal wanted us to keep a tight lip about his relationship with Jack. If a reporter asked, you had to say they were friends and nothing else."

Eilonwy, surprised that such a thing had occurred decided to bring up the topic in Ethics class.

"Miss, is it true that same sex couples can't go to the dance together?"

Quite a few eyes fell on Hiccup. He could feel his cheeks burning. Did they have to stare? It wasn't like Hiccup and Jack were the only same sex couple in school...

"Ms. Eilonwy, what does that question have to do with the banishment of Tibetan monks?"

Eilonwy had a rebuttal. "Infringement of rights...Like... China shouldn't tell Tibetan people what to believe in, and the school board can't tell students what to do, right?"

Hiccup kept his eyes in the desk. He could hear the hushed voices of his fellow students.

"Is it true?"

"I bet Hiccup told her to ask that."

"He's such an attention hog..."

"Well, since you asked Ms. Eilonwy, yes." The teacher replied. "Individuals who run the school's dance committee do technically have the right to turn away students who don't meet certain...criteria."

Hiccup flinched. It was one thing if he wanted to stay home, it was another if he was told he could not attend.

The voices grew louder.

"Woooooow."

"So?"

"No one wants to see two dudes dancing anyway!"

Hiccup knew that voice. It was one of Jack's teammates.

The chatter continued to grow in volume and Hiccup decided to raise his hand.

"C-Can we get back to talking about something important? Y'know, like Tibetan monks..."

Once class was over Hiccup wished he could run away. With his legs wobbling he could only muster a quick trot.

He came across Merida and Jack in the hall.

Merida's face was full of concern. "Are you alright, Heccup? I got a text about what happened in class."

"What happened? "

Hiccup adjusted his backpack. "Its nothing. Let's just get to class."

It wasn't 'nothing' as the exchange spread from classroom to classroom, until finally-

"Hiccup Haddock, please report to the guidance counselor's office."

At this time of year, senior students were often called to the office to choose their final classes and future goals. But Hiccup was not called in for that.

"Do you feel that you're being treated unfairly Mr. Haddock? "

"No."

"Have you experienced bullying from your peers?"

"...N-No. Not really. Is this about my schedule choices?"

"As a representative of this school, I hope you understand that Burgess High students are asked to watch their behavior."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying, Mr. Haddock, that this school as a age, and we don't want it tarnished."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "You're kidding, right? Don't tell me this has to do with the dance."

"I just want to negotiate with you, Hiccup. There have a been a few phone calls-"

"I didn't-It was yesterday!"

"Several parents are concerned-"

"Concerned about what!? Concerned my homosexual tendencies might spread via dancing? Are you serious?"

"Mr. Haddock, I'm not saying you can't attend. I've just been asked to negotiate with you."

"I don't want to hear it!" Hiccup rose quickly and steadied himself. "This is insane. I-I'm getting out of here."

While Hiccup couldn't exactly storm out, he made his exit as swift as possible. He almost walked straight into Jack, who had been standing outside the office.

"Hiccup? They called you down here too?"

"We need to talk."  
\---------------------------------------------------

 

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!"

"I know..."

"I bet Jack was pissed."

"He was."

"And Merida too!"

"She definitely was..."

"Hiccup? Is it just me or are you not as upset as you should be?"

Hiccup rolled over, adjusted the phone in his hand. He had retreated to his room after school and had no intention of leaving it until June.

"I was mad at first. Rapunzel. Then I thought about it. Why should I fight to be apart of something I didn't care about in the first place?"

"But Hiccup, it's your right as a student to go to the dance with anyone you want! Doesn't it bother you that its being taken from you?"

"Of course it bothers me. You should've seen the look on Jack's face when I told him. Like he was heartbroken..." He sighed. "I had no idea the school was so...backwards."

Meanwhile, Jack was grudgingly fixing up displays in the men's section. It was past four, and the crowd was thinning out, so no one approached him. He was grateful for the quiet. Had Hiccup not begged him not to, he would've marched right into the principal's office. Once again, he was unaware that he was being watched. Pitch was leering from a corner with fascination. What had that handicapped fool done now?

"I heard what happened."

He turned. Mavis stood there, looking sympathetic.

"Oh...Hi."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...I just...I don't get it! What's the big deal!?"

"Some people are just jerks, Jack. I remember when we went to the dance together in the eighth grade? They didn't want to let me in because I was wearing all black..."

"I remember. We wound up dancing in the parking lot, and taking out the air in Mrs. Grundy's tires." He stopped fixing the display. "Hiccup said no when I asked him, y'know."

"Sounds like him."

"I guess..."

"I may not have talked to Hiccup often. but I think it's kind of obvious he's not the school-dance type."

Jack knew that Hiccup wasn't as outgoing as him, but he also knew that life was short, and he had every intention of dragging Hiccup around until he enjoyed life as much as Jack did. If only Jack didn't have a mini heart attack every time Hiccup tripped...

Pitch sighed. 'Hiccup this, Hiccup that. And the theme of the week is...A school dance? Oh the drama! I think I liked it better when he was with the morbid girl.'

Hiccup avoided any contact with Jack for the rest of the day, which scared Jack. He figured it would be best to give Hiccup a little space, considering he looked like he would cry. Which made Jack want to punch something.

He was happy to see that Hiccup was willing to talk the following morning.

Hiccup took his usual place in the passenger seat. He glanced back at the empty seat. "So...Where's Merida?"

"Driving with her parents apparently." Jack replied. He paused before starting the car. "Are you okay?"

Hiccup looked out the window. "...I'm supposed to say I'm fine. I'm used to saying that, but I'm not." His eyes began to water, blurring his vision. "It's just a dance. I don't even know why it bothers me so much!" He wiped his face with the back of his hand. Jack wrapped his arm around him.

"I'm sorry Hic. I'm sorry. "

"We don't have to go back." Jack said, smoothing down his hair.

Soon Hiccup's chest was heaving and the tear wouldn't stop. It wasn't that easy. Was he going to run away every time something like happened?

"No..." Hiccup rubbed his eyes. "That's not going to solve anything. I have to do this. Let's get to school."  
\------------------------

"I looked it up!" Rapunzel said, taking her seat at the table. She was back in town for a weekend. "The school can't tell you who to bring to the dance!"

Hiccup looked up from his menu. "Are we still talking about this?"

Two days had passed since the original argument in Ethics class, and Hiccup couldn't be happier it was the weekend. Here in the dimly lit jazzy den that was Tiana's Place, he could relax. If only his friends would let him.

Jack entered the restaurant with Merida after practice. He found Hiccup and Rapunzel arguing over a plate of Beignets. He took his seat next to Hiccup, dropping his bag on the floor.

"Are you okay Jack?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, you look worse than usual."

Jack nearly jumped out of his chair. He whipped his head around, staring at the next table's occupant. "Emperor Kuzco!?"

"The one and only." Kuzco said.

Jack was sure he looked a mess, and could only hope Kuzco wasn't on his way to St. North's. "I didn't see you there. You look different without your...entourage."

"I'm traveling incognito-like...Sampling food at every Tiana's in the states."

Jack nodded. "I-I see."

"What's this look? Soccer grunge?"

"I'm on my school's lacrosse team."

"Uh-huh. So what's with this dance?"

Jack reluctantly explained what happened, somewhat sure what he was saying would go in one ear and back out the other. Instead, he got a valid response.

"That's like, really lame. Throw your own dance."

"That's a great idea!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Aye, if y'could." Merida said, taking a seat. "Where and how would y' have such a thing?"

"I'm thinking a yacht." Kuzco said. "With pirates. We can cruise to the bay of Biscay. Bissssscay." Kuzo stroked his chin. "Yeah...That sounds good."

"Not to burst your bubble...Your majesty." Jack began. "But we common high school kids can't get a yacht...Or get to Biscay bay."

Kuzco snorted. "As if you kiddies could. I'm on a good deed kick. I say we do it whenever this dance is supposed to happen."

Jack stared at Kuzco as if he had turned into a llama. What happened to the selfish, egotistical Emperor he was so used to dealing with? He waited for a punchline, or a laugh.

"Okay. I know, I know. I'm amazing." Kuzco sighed before taking a selfie. He uploaded the picture, adding a caption. "Hanging at Tiana's Place number twelve..Still...Loving...Beignets."

Rapunzel squealed. "A dance on a yacht? With pirates?!"

Merida checked her mental map. "Wait...Bay of Biscay? Where is that?"

Jack looked at Hiccup, who was staring at Kuzco as if he were, well...a llama.

"Can you excuse us for just a second?" Jack said, grabbing Hiccup's hand. He lead him towards the kitchen.

"We don't have to go with him if you don't want to." He said, nervous. It was surprising that Hiccup even wanted to go to school the previous day. He didn't want to pressure him any further. From what Taran and Eilonwy told him, Hiccup was currently the center of attention...and for all the wrong reasons.

Hiccup could tell Jack was treading on eggshells with him. They hadn't talked much after Hiccup's crying fit in the car. Jack already thought he was physically fragile. He didn't want him to think he was a emotional wreck too.

"I'm fine." He had to be stronger. "Besides, we just got invited to a party. By an emperor. I think a school dance pales in comparison."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"But that doesn't mean we're letting the school off the hook." Hiccup crossed his arms. "I highly doubt we're the only ones who can't go to that dance together. And we're going to change that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, what's with Tibetan monk drama, man?
> 
> Please, google the bay of biscay


	8. Winter with Jack Redux Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pressures of dating the king...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just added two chapters back to back...
> 
> I don't remember making that Steven universe ref

"Its Mr. Handicapable again."

"Shh! He'll hear you!"

Hiccup didn't realize how long the hallway was until now. Jack was talking to him about something, but all he could hear were the snide remarks of his classmates.

They stopped outside the classroom.

"I'll see you after practice." Jack said, glancing into the room.

"Uh huh..." was Hiccup's reply. Jack hugged him and Hiccup held on to him. Every time they parted it felt painful. Hiccup didn't want to use Jack like a crutch, but he felt remarkably better when they were together.

Jack rested his chin on Hiccup's head. He could tell that despite the brave front he put on, Hiccup was miserable. But like Stoick, Hiccup was stubborn. He wasn't going to run away. He kissed Hiccup's forehead, and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Hiccup grumbled, pushing Jack away, his cheeks puffed out in irritation.

Jack smiled and took two steps back. "See ya, Baby Squirrel."

"Ugh..." Hiccup entered the classroom.

To his surprise, the only one around was Mavis.

Hiccup gave her a nod before setting down his bag. Talking to Mavis was still a little more than awkward, so Hiccup kept his distance.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Hiccup froze. "What?"

"They call you names and laugh behind your back, and sometimes to your face."

She stood before him, looking as tired as he felt. "But never ever, to Jack."

Hiccup stayed silent.

"I think everyone who's ever dated him goes through the same thing. But you're different, Hiccup. You took him away. You changed his circle of friends. And people hate you for it."

Jack leaned against the wall outside the classroom and remained silent.

" I hated that part of being with him." She admitted. "Like Jack was some golden god, and I tainted him...When in reality, he's just as broken as the rest of us."

"You're right." Hiccup said. "Sometimes it does hurt. A lot. But then I have to ask myself, why? I didn't care before, so why now?" He paused. "But I think I'm beginning to understand why that is...And I'm not going to punish him for it. I'm not going to apologize either."

Jack arrived late to practice, and ran laps to make up for it. Was dating him really that horrible? He let the cold numb his senses. Four months left, and three more games. Then his high school life would be over-

Merida shoved him. "Get yer head out of the clouds, Frost!"

Jack blinked at her. "Huh?"

"To the bleachers!"

As they ran up and down the stairs, Jack spoke with Merida.

"S-so, what's the plan Frost?"

"Plan?"

"The dance."

"Oh, right. Um...I thought about it...Val... already spoke to the principal about it. Saying it was unconstitutional...B-But...Other parents are threatening to boycott...And-"

"LESS TALKING MORE RUNNING! " Shang shouted from the field.

Jack paused, his eyes falling on a banner.

-St. Valentine's day dance, 2/14 be there!-

"There's no time." Jack huffed.

"What?" Merida said.

"There's no time…"Jack started to laugh, and Merida wondered if he had finally lost it.

Jack was in a pretty good mood when he got out of practice, and Hiccup couldn't help but smile. While Hiccup had to listen to murmurs in the hallway, Jack had to play Lacrosse, change, and shower with his biggest critics. Jack was not a golden god. He was teenage boy, complete with personal issues and emotions. If he could smile after spending time with enemies he once called friends, Hiccup could embrace the criticism pushed his way.

That night he requested that his parents stay out of his affairs. It had been a long time since his parents had lived under the same roof, and Hiccup preferred it if their time together was spent doing something besides worrying about him. He claimed he could handle the situation, and hoped Stoick respected him for it.

His first stand came the following day, right after his first class. A wall of angsty teenagers blocked the path to his next class, and quite a few of them had familiar faces. Hiccup wasn't one for bullying. Sure, Snotlout picked on him when they were kids, but the other children knew better than to pick on a Haddock. Once he moved to Burgess, not much changed, as no one wanted to bother the kid with the "giant dad".

Instead of finding an alternative route, or asking them to move, Hiccup continued to walk forward. When it became clear that they weren't budging, he stopped directly in front of them. A mild height difference was set between him and his main heckler. The warning bell rang. He sighed, and licked his hand. "Careful...Homosexuality is contagious." As he waved his hand in front of them, an opening appeared in their wall. "What the hell, Haddock!?"

"Yeah, Yeah." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

When he saw Jack again at lunch, he had a devious smile on his face, which bothered Hiccup a little. "Uh...Hey."

Jack looked up from his phone and gave him a nod. "Baby Squirrel."

Hiccup tried not to get annoyed about that. "What are you doing?"

"Horrible things. Terrible things…" He snickered. "Oh, and Kuzco is coming for us in a helicopter."

"How very...inconspicuous of him."

"Guessing that's an SAT word."

"Probably. Have you been studying?"

"Not as hard as I could be."

"Jack…"

"Hic, don't get so hung up on test scores. okay? It's Munster, not Harvard."

Merida and Jim took their seats.

Jack gave them a similar greeting. "Jerida."  
"Jerida?" Jim repeated.

"That's your name." Jack said, not looking up from his phone. "You're always together. It's only a matter of time before you fuse into one being."

"They aren't Crystal Gems, Jack." Hiccup retorted.

"We don't know that." Jack replied.

"Did you hear about the dance?" Merida asked. "All the school dance signs have different times on them. An' a bunch of them say things like No Gays! Who still talks like that?"

"Sounds like somebody's upset." Jack said, putting his phone away. "As they should be. "

The rest of the day was relatively quiet, with the exception of Jack punching one of his teammates in the face. There was only so much criticism he could take. Unfortunately, doing so got him removed from the next game. He met Hiccup outside after school. Hiccup, who had heard what had happened, wasn't sure what to do, but had a feeling he would have to keep an eye on Jack.

"Do you want to go to my house?"

"Sure."

They got in the car, and took the short ride to the Haddock residence. The only one home was Toothless, who was asleep upstairs in a heap of laundry. Jack dropped his bag and plopped onto the couch. Hiccup quickly retreated to the kitchen. If he had learned anything about Jack, it was that he was easily distracted by food.

"Are you hungry?"

"..."

"Jack?"

Jack pulled out a blanket from behind two pillows and wrapped it around himself.

Hiccup returned from the kitchen. "Jack? "

"Give me your lap." Jack said. "I need a pillow."

"You have plenty right there."

"No." Jack whined. "I want you."

Hiccup rolled his eyes put complied, putting Jack's head in his lap.

"Hiccup..."

"Hm?" Hiccup had begun running his hands through Jack's hair in idle thought.

"I'm not a cat."

Hiccup moved his hands away. "Don't sit in my lap then."

Jack turned over, wrapping his arms around Hiccup's waist. "Nah, I like the view from down here."

Hiccup blushed, immediately trying to remove Jack from his lap. Jack said nothing but held on tighter. After a moment of struggling in vain, Hiccup returned to petting Jack's hair. Jack grumbled, the vibration of his breath shaking through Hiccup.

"I'm not your pet."

"Are you sure? " Hiccup had won during their last encounter alone by keeping Jack talking. He was sure he could do it again.

"Yeah." Jack slid his hands under Hiccup's shirt. "Watch."

"Your hands are cold." Hiccup squirmed.

"Not for long." Jack looked up at him. "Hold still."

Jack pulled himself while keeping Hiccup beneath him. Hiccup didn't move much, if only to keep himself on the couch. Jack's hands continued to roam across Hiccup's body. Eventually, Hiccup found himself shivering for an entirely different reason. Jack pushed up Hiccup's shirt his eyes darting to Hiccup's face momentarily, looking for approval. Hiccup began to shift under him, causing Jack to flinch.

Hiccup took Jack's hand. "It's kinda cold down here. In th-the livingroom I-I mean."

Jack's momentary feeling of rejection was washed away by relief. "Oh. Do you wanna go upstairs?" He tried to sound as natural as possible.

"Yeah." He lead Jack upstairs.

Hiccup tried to keep his calm. Being with Jack was great. Being alone with Jack was always nerve racking. "Jack…"

They stood outside Hiccup's door. "Why did you punch that guy?"

Jack let go of Hiccup's hand and walked into the room. He retreated to Hiccup's bed, falling onto it with a thud, and grabbing hold of one of Hiccup's pillows. "I don't know anyone else our age with a room this organized."  
Hiccup sat on the edge on the bed, and wearily crawled over. "Jack…"

"I was pissed, alright? I usually don't care what people think about me. I mean I obviously care but...like, after years of that stuff I'm used to it." He turned to face Hiccup. " I was never that close with the guys either. But hearing them talk about you is another story."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Hiccup looked up at the ceiling. "You have to miss a game because of me."

Jack took Hiccup's hand. "It's no big deal."

\-----------------------------------  
That was Hiccup's thought from the beginning. The dance was no big deal. And yet, here they were. Which is what prompted Hiccup to speak to the principal again, the day before the dance. He went straight into the elevator when he saw the principal's face.

"Afternoon." He said.

"Y-yes." The principal replied, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm going to make this brief." He began. "I'm over this dance thing. I know the PTA wants to have bouncers at the door, and tons of parents have volunteered, but I don't care. There are thousands of schools across this country where hundreds of thousands of students are going to school dances. This issue is going on all over the place. But here's the thing." The elevator was about to stop. "This isn't a big deal for me, but that doesn't mean it won't be for another kid. That doesn't mean someone else isn't going to fight you on this with all they are changing, after all. I hope you're ready for that day." The elevator stopped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have AP Bio."

"Did you really say that? Was he totally freaked out!?" Rapunzel gushed over the phone. It was the following day.

"He did look kinda freaked out when I got in the elevator." Hiccup admitted.

"Ooh, this is so exciting! I wish I was there…"

"We'll all be together for the party..On Kuzco's yacht." He paused. "Sorry, it's kinda surreal. Who gets invited to party on a Emperor's yacht?"

"It's all the good karma you had stored up. Not to mention that video. Are you building anything soon? You get requests all the time right?"

"What are you-" He heard a bell chime in the background.

"Sorry, Hiccup. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She hung up, leaving Hiccup confused.

"What video?" He shook his head and put his phone away, hurrying back into the lunch room.

Only Taran, Eilonwy, and Jim were at the table.

"What happened to Jack and Merida?"

"Go to the gym." Jim instructed. "I'll see you after school."

"Uh...sure." Hiccup replied. Considering that Eilonwy was giggling and Taran wasn't making eye contact, Jim's cryptic language could have met anything. So he decided to play along. He found Merida peering outside from the gym, looking just as giddy as Eilonwy had. "Hurry up then!" She said, looking around. When Hiccup was close enough she yanked on to his arm and pulled into the gym. With that she took her exit. "Have fun then."

The gymnasium was decorated for the dance, with what Hiccup swore were the same ones from the previous year. The only other person in the room was Jack, looking somewhat anxious.

"I know I'm supposed to be over this but…" He scratched his head. "I still wanted at least one dance with you."

"I guess that's okay." Hiccup rubbed his arm. "But I have to admit, I totally have two left feet."

"That's not true." Jack said, pulling him close. "You have one foot, period."

"What are we dancing to anyway?" Hiccup asked. " There's no music."

"I got us covered." Jack said, pulling out his phone.

"You're going to have to tell me what to do...I've hardly danced before, let alone with another person."

Jack had one arm wrapped around Hiccup's waist as he tucked his phone into his pocket. "Just consider practice for when we go back to Berk. I definitely plan on reciting 'for the dancing and the dreaming' again. Properly this time."

'As if it weren't embarrassing enough the first time.' Hiccup thought, letting Jack lead him.

"Jack..."

"Hm..."

"I didn't want to go to the dance...because I wanted to be with you. J-Just you." Hiccup admitted. " I didn't want to share."

Jack stopped moving.

"Jack?"

Hiccup tried pulling away to get a better look at his face, but Jack held him firm.

"Just...Give me a second." Jack said. "You gotta warn me before you say something that cute."

And so, Jack and Hiccup had their first Valentine's day dance together. In the gym, long before the actual dance took place...Not that much of a dance took place…

As Jack had observed, the dance had no official time, making it easy for someone to change the times given on the tickets by volunteering to help Tooth. And due to the fact the student body was divided upon which time the dance began, an official notice was posted around the school-and it was sabotaged. Repeatedly. Along with the dance itself. Due to a mysterious group dressed in black, baby oil had been spread across the floor, leading to good, slippy, times. The maintenance crew' sawdust had been found spread across the field, Leading the event to end early.

Upon returning to Burgess, Jack cleared his and his friends' names by simply showing uploaded videos of his escapades of the yacht party... Most of which included partying, yelling "I'm on a boat!" in a drunken slur, and llamas. Actually, just one llama. What it was doing on the boat, was uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Jack have done that? The jury's still out on that one.  
> Hiccup takes AP classes...LIKEA BOSS


	9. (One last ) Spring (at Burgess High) with Jack, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you know it, everything ends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack blinks, and misses it.

Merida exited her house that morning to find a miserable Jack waiting in his car. She hopped into the back seat.

"Morning. What is it this time?"

"Hiccup..." He replied with a sigh.

'Isn't it always?' "I'd be surprised if it weren't."

Jack scowled at her in the mirror before backing out of the driveway.

Merida looked out the window. "If y'aren't going to say what's wrong, turn up the radio."

"It's just...Last weekend I couldn't hang out with him 'cause I had to work, and then I found out he went hiking with Guy."

"What guy?"

"Guy, the physical therapist-slash fitness guru-slash boyfriend stealer who now works part-time at the gym, who sees Hiccup more than I do."

"Yer exagerratin'. Every kid in town has a shift at that gym, or a membership."

"But not all of them have a documented reason to feel up my baby squirrel!"

"Plenty to feel up now." Merida said, as they neared the Haddock residence. "Heccup has definitely been working out. He's a lot bigger than he was a few months ago." She paused. "Time sure flies, doesn't it? In less than three months, we won't be in high school anymore..."

"Yeah..."

"We'll be adults-well, by some standards. College students working on degrees, looking for work, getting jobs, in a few more years we could be married and settled," She shook her head. "Ach, I don't want to think about it."

"Please. Don't." Jack stopped the car outside the Haddock residence. "At least not out loud. I'd like to hold on to freedom a little longer."

"Ya can't be seventeen forever."

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

Hiccup exited the house, phone in hand, with a piece of toast sticking out of his mouth. He had his bag slung over one shoulder, dressed in a t-shirt, beanie hat, and jeans. The weather was warmer, the sky seemed bluer, but the neighborhood was definitely more quiet. The Pelekai family had relocated to Hawaii, which meant Hiccup and Toothless spent their mornings alone.

Hiccup got into the passenger seat. "Good morning."

Their drive was relatively quiet as Hiccup spent it looking at a screen.

"What are you looking at?" Jack asked. "Pictures from your hiking trip?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "No...Lilo started a blog. She's taking pictures around her town."

As the light turned red, Jack couldn't help but look. "Ooh, let me see!"

Merida leaned forward to get a glimpse. "The waters are so blue! Ah can see why they call it paradise."

"Yeah...Wait a minute." Jack paused. "Is it just me, or do all these pictures have people eating ice cream in them?"

"Lilo used to have a bunch in her room." Hiccup admitted. "She calls them her angels."

Jack stifled a laugh as the light turned green. "Ha. I love that kid."

Even though she was no longer with them, at least they could still receive her personal brand of weirdness through the internet.

" I just realized I never asked." Jack said as they left the parking lot. "What's your last elective, Hic?"

"Oh..."Hiccup looked at him. "Driver's ed."

"But...why?" Jack sounded offended, as if Hiccup had insulted him. " I mean it's not like you have to drive yourself around. That's what you have me for. And your parents."

"You guys aren't always going to be there." Hiccup crossed his arms. "Besides, it's my right as a American teenager to take driving lessons while they are free and count for credits."

"Hiccup. You're four. Four year-olds can't drive."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him. "And you're mentally ten. You shouldn't be allowed to drive either."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this about driving lessons?" Stoick appeared behind them, carrying a bag of equipment. The Haddocks and the were taking a weekend fishing trip upstate.

"Heccup, if y'wanted to learn how to drive, you could have just told me." Stoick said.

"Or me." Jack pouted. "I would have taught you."

"Uh huh..." Hiccup neglected to tell either of them for a reason. Learning things from his Dad made him nervous. Concentrating around Jack was hard. Taking classes at school seemed like best option.

They spent the majority of the day fishing at the lake. When it came time to clean and prepare the fish, Valka decided she wanted to do all the work herself, so Hiccup quickly volunteered to help her.

"I wish I had come back sooner." Valka said. "Soon you'll be at college. I feel like I won't be able to see you anymore, my little dragon rider."

"I won't be gone forever!" Hiccup said. "I can visit on weekends, and I'll come back for holidays and vacations. It's not...forever."

"Heccup..."

He shook his head. "I'm more worried about this weekend than anything. Dad and Jack both want to teach me the 'right' way to drive."

Valka shook her head. "Oh dear. Yer father tried to teach me. 'Course I already learned from my father, so I just nodded and acted like he was doin' me a favor."

"Really? I'm surprised he didn't protest like Jack did."

"Oh what? The 'I'll drive you everywhere' argument? Didn't hold much water. We had busy schedules once we were wrestlers."

"Guess I'll have to come up with my own excuse for that one."

The following morning they had to drive into town for supplies, so Stoick and Jack decided it would be the perfect time to teach Hiccup how to drive-at the same time.

Of course for Hiccup, it only took one argumentative tutorial on seat-belts to get Hiccup out of the car, and back into the house.

This left Stoick and Jack alone for a rather awkward car ride.

"So..." Stoick said, one hand on the steering wheel. "Did you mean it?"

"What?" Jack blinked."Uh, I mean..I beg you pardon!?"

"That gibberish you started spoutin' when we went to Berk. Yer plan or whatever."  
"Oh! That! Yeah..." Jack sighed. "That's the plan. School...College...Work..Buying a house."   
He remembered his talk with Merida.   
'She made it sound like a life sentence, but when I imagine doing all that with Hiccup...' A dopey smile crossed his face. 'Suddenly it doesn't seem so bad.'

"I'm going to level with you, Overland. I can't watch over Heccup they way I used to." He sighed. "Heccup. Well, he's accident prone y'see. Got scars all over him from tripping on this or falling in that..."He shook his head. "Just like his mum was at that age. I remember thinking when I was younger that I felt sorry for the poor sap who wound up with Val. Then I started thinking I would have to marry her just to make sure she was in my sights at times. And just when things were getting peaceful, Heccup was born and the cycle started all over again. But we're getting off subject."

Jack laughed. "Don't worry Mr. Haddock. I'll take good care of Hiccup...I promise."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pass the jam, please." Anna asked reaching across the picnic cloth.

After receiving his acceptance letter and getting through his midterms, Hiccup was happy to get a little break. The weather was extremely pleasant prompting him and his friends to gather for a picnic in the park.

Despite the reprieve from tests, Hiccup felt as if their smiles were a little forced. There were numerous reasons for that. Jim had decided the Navy was his best bet, and would be sent on an assignment as soon as college was over. It couldn't be helped. The scholarship offered was more than enough to get him through school. That meant his time with Merida could possibly be limited to four years before he was shipped off. Elsa and Anna were attending colleges different colleges. Rapunzel was attending Munster University with the rest of them, but felt as if she were leaving her new family behind.

Jack and Merida were playing Frisbee not too far from the picnic blanket, trading mean spirited jokes.

Rapunzel patted Hiccup's arm. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup back at Jack and Merida. Something was off. Jack had the Frisbee now, but instead of throwing it back he seemed to be looking beyond Merida.

"What's the matter, Frost?" Merida crossed her arms. "You goin' daft on me?"

"No..." Pitch was in the park. In daylight. He was simply walking through the park, dressed in all black. It was like watching the grim reaper stroll through a garden. He didn't look too happy either, his face twisted into a sneer. Their eyes met and Pitch stopped for a moment. Jack began to feel uneasy and turned his attention back to Merida. "S-Sorry Red." He could still feel Pitch's eyes on him. "I don't feel like playing anymore."

Merida looked back at Pitch as he continued his stroll. "Oh, aye."

Jack retreated back to the picnic. His interactions with Pitch was usually limited to the store, and he preferred to keep it that way. He stuffed a sandwich into his mouth.

Merida joined them as well. "You work with that guy right?"

Jack nodded. "Occasionally. He's only on the night shift, but lately he's been coming in early. I've never seen him out this early. It's kinda scary actually."

Anna laughed. "He sounds like a vampire."  
"Perhaps his work hours have prompted him to take on a more nocturnal lifestyle." Elsa said. "But as the seasons have changed, maybe he would like to enjoy the warm weather."

"An excellent deduction from our favorite Dartmouth girl." Jack said.

"Just an assumption." Elsa said, shaking her head.

"Speaking of Dartmouth...When's the next Open House again?" Merida asked.

"In two weeks." Hiccup replied. "Are you going with your parents?"

Merida nodded. "Aye. They want to take a look around the campus."

"Same as mine." Hiccup said.

In reality, Pitch was merely out to observe Jack in his natural habitat. It was an impromptu decision, after hearing Jack talk to one of his friends on telephone the previous night. Watching Jack was fun. Coming out into the sun was not. Regardless, Pitch decided he had to make the journey. After all, Jack would be out of reach at Munster U, so he needed to see as much of his prey as possible.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Munster University!"

After studying, viewing the place online, and applying Hiccup finally got to see the place he'd be calling home for the next four years. Munster University had a large campus, many buildings, and multiple dorms. Its large space and many areas of study earned it the nickname Monster University.

After picking up pamphlets in the main auditorium, potential students and parents were gathered into one of the school's auditoriums to hear a speech from the school's president, student president, and welcoming committee. From then on the two groups (parents and potential students) were separated for two different tours and ice breaker exercises.

"And here we see frat row. All of our fraternity houses are conveniently located in one area."

Due to the campus' large scale, their tour took place on a set of trolley cars. The cars were outfitted with speakers, so their tour guide could be heard by all. The trolleys took a dip down a hill, past a bunch of students sitting on the lawn. Some were studying, some played music, others looked like they were practicing for various sports events.

"Right now, we're headed down Sullivan boulevard...Which connects the majority of buildings on campus. This road starts near the main gate and passes along to the school of art and design, which can see on your left...Followed by the bookstore over there. All recommended and mandatory textbooks can be picked up there. Along with the latest bestselling books of course. We also have a cafe in the back with live entertainment! And if you look on your right..."  
By the time the tour concluded the trolley had returned to its original location.

"Hiccup!"

After an afternoon spent mostly with strangers, Hiccup was suddenly reunited with Merida and Rapunzel. They sat together on the grass, hoping more friends would find them.

"The libraries here are huge!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "And they have a theater department! And crochet club! And glee club! This is going to be amazing!"

"They also have a gym." Merida added. " 'Course a walk across the campus looks like enough of a workout fer anybody."

Hiccup laughed. True, the school was large. 'If I'm lucky I can rely on the trolleys.'

After watching an impromptu comedy sketch put on by the comedy club, it was time for ice breaker activities. New recruits put their names in a bucket, and were matched up into pairs.

Hiccup waited for his name to be called. He looked around. 'I haven't seen Jack all day. I guess I can find him later...'

"Hic..Hiccup Haddock and Heather Houston."

Hiccup raised his hand, looking around the quad.

A girl stepped through the crowd towards him. She had long black hair, a tan complexion and green eyes. A smile crossed her face as she saw him. "Hiccup?"

"That's me." He replied. "And you're Heather?"

"Yep. I'm guessing that's a nickname, huh?"

Hiccup shrugged. "More like a tradition. It's my real name nonetheless."

Heather smiled. "That's pretty cool."

As soon as everyone was matched up, the participants were given a list and instructed to play a games of 20 questions with their partners.

"Hometown?"

"Burgess, I guess. You?"

"Newberry."

"Never been there. What's it like?"

"Tiny town where everyone knows your name. How's Burgess?"

"It's nice."

The more they spoke, the more they realized they had in common. After the questions were completed, they found themselves in the middle of an awkward three legged race, at which point Heather noticed Hiccup's left leg was a prosthetic from the shin downward.

"Oh...You're..."

"Handicapable?"

"I'm not...I'm sorry."

Hiccup shrugged. "No big deal. I get some pretty cool parking spots."

Heather laughed.

Of course, Hiccup mentally added. 'If Jack ever lets me drive.'

After several more activities the students were sent to pick up their paperwork at the registration hall.

"It's been fun," Heather said as they entered the hall. "I hope we get to see more of each other."

Hiccup shrugged. "We did swap numbers. I'm sure we can meet up sometime."

With that, they separated.

Both parties were reunited for a large picnic lunch in front of the school's clock tower.

"Hic!"

After being absent from the day's activities Jack chose then to appear. He slung an arm over Hiccup's shoulder. "How did you like the Open House?"

"It was alright. Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day."

Jack smiled. "I was hanging out with a couple of friends who already go here. I actually did the Open House already...Two years ago when I started coming here."

"How did that start?" Hiccup was curious.

"When I was a freshman I was friends with a bunch of seniors. When I was a sophomore they started class here and snuck me in a lot. I pretended to be a student often, so I've seen plenty of the campus already." He looked at the packet in Hiccup's hands. "Did you see your dorm assignment?"

"Looks like I'm in the DeBlois dorm."

"Aw..." Jack pouted. "I'm in the Ramsey house." A sly grin crossed his face. "I'll just have to sneak in from time to time."

Hiccup laughed nervously at that. It sounded less like a threat and more like a promise.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack wiped the sweat from his brow. Once again the Ogres loomed in front of him, taunting him. Merida was sudden in possession of the ball. She sent it flying across the field and he ran, following it with his eyes. With a leap he caught it dashed back towards the goal. A wall of players ran towards him. Jack narrowed his eyes. Taran wasn't too far away. Jack tossed the ball at him and Taran caught it, flying across the field. He was like a man possessed. The ball went through the net and a cheer echoed through the stands. The Heffalumps patted Taran on the back as he passed, the coach blew his whistle in appreciation.

The team captains met in the middle of the green field as the ball was dropped into play again. As the ref blew his whistle, Jack snatched the ball again, running across the field. Another player blocked his path. He swung the ball to Merida, who was immediately caught between three players.

"DunBroch!" Another Heffalump shouted.

"Toss it Red!" Jack yelled.

Merida sent the ball flying again, causing the players around her to disperse. She inched closer to the goal in case another pass was needed. 'Finally.' She thought to herself. Despite being teammates, she was rarely tossed the ball by most of her mates.

A tackle here, a goal there. Twice the ball went out of bounds.

Jack kept his cool, passing the ball around when necessary. Taran was doing most of the work, running here and there sending goal after goal into the net. Eilonwy was quiet in the stands, not wanting to distract him. She had a camcorder in her hands, capturing every moment. Jack resisted the urge to look into the stand and kept moving, kept playing.

The game was nearly over. The crowd had been whipped into a frenzy.

" Give 'em hell, HEFF-A-LUMPS! Heffalumps can't be stopped! Give 'em hell, HEFF-A-LUMPS! Heffalumps can't be topped! HEFF-A-LUMPS! HEFF-A-LUMPS! Can't be stopped! Can't be stopped!HEFF-A-LUMPS! HEFF-A-LUMPS! Can't be topped! Can't be topped!"

Merida had the ball again and thought she was wide open for a shot—before several sticks came swinging her way. She tossed it back to Jack who was immediately tripped by a lacrosse stick. As he slid downward Jack refused to let go of the ball, catching it again and swinging towards the net. He tumbled to the ground.

Screaming erupted from the stands as he closed his eyes. Had he made it?

"HEFF-A-LUMPS REACHED THE TOP! HEFF-A-LUMPS CAN'T BE STOPPED!"

Jack rolled over and stood to see his teammates gathering at the goal. Helmets were tossed in glee, and sticks were banged against the field.

Jack sighed. He had missed the winning goal by a blink. 'Next time.' He thought and then in spite of himself, laughed. There was no next time. They had won for the last time. And they had played together for the last time. As they grouped together for a hug he took in the smell of dirt, seat, and grass. No more practices after school, no more summer training camps, no running around the field or up and down the bleachers. No Coach Shang.

That evening his team celebrated at Tiana's Place. He put on his usual smile for the event before retreating to his room as soon as he got home.

He put his lacrosse stick nest to his bed.

Munster had sports teams, right?

He knew they did, but for one reason or another could not fathom joining another team at that moment.

'A heffalump to the end.'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You look so cute!" Rapunzel giggled.

"Yeah, that's what Jack said." Hiccup sighed. "And thanks to you I get to wear it twice."

"We made a promise." Rapunzel crossed her arms. "You would take me to my prom, I would take you to yours."

"Yeah, I know." Hiccup looked at himself in Rapunzel's mirror. Once again Lumiere and Jack had teamed up to dress him for the occasion. Currently they stood in Rapunzel's room. It had all the touches one would expect, walls decorated with Rapunzel's paintings, a bookcase stuffed with novels, and a desk with clothing patterns strewn about. A mannequin stood in one corner, with a few hand-knit creations on display.

Rapunzel wore a knee length amethyst dress, adorned with a silver bow at the waist, and embellished with lace. For the sake of coordination she had taken a picture and sent it to Jack, so he could find a matching tie. Hiccup was dressed in a charcoal blazer, silver and black checkered vest white shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. The amethyst tie was the only touch of color in Hiccup's wardrobe.

As Rapunzel fixed his tie, Hiccup looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was brushed and combed back, and his freckles had come back in full force, but Rapunzel thought he looked wonderful. He had a feeling that between Rapunzel and Jack, he'd be stuffed into many more suits in the future.

Along with Anna and (surprisingly) Kristoff, they went to prom in a large escalade limo. As if it were tradition, they took turns sticking their heads out of the moon roof. Unexpectedly, the car lost a tire, keeping them on the side of the road as their driver walked down the hill to get assistance. Not missing a beat, Anna saw the woods on the road, their stranded position, and the dark sky as the perfect ambiance for ghost stories.

"They could footsteps creeping up ...He was following them about thirty feet back...He gained speed, dropping to all fours and breaking into a sprint-"

Kristoff cut her off. "Aren't those lyrics?"

"Kristoff!" Anna pouted. "It's a story. Anyway, he started gaining on them-"

"Shia Lebeouf." Kristoff said, crossing his arms. "It's the Shia Lebeouf song, isn't it?" He said in a dry pan voice.

"You're no fun! Fine! Someone else tell a story!"

Rapunzel looked nervous...Hiccup had seen that face before when he and Jack had gone to the movies with her last week. That day he never had the life squeezed out of him from Rapunzel latching on to his arm, and Jack squeezing his hand. Neither of them was good with scary movies.

"I'll tell a story." Hiccup said, glancing at Rapunzel. "It's not too gross or anything, I promise."

"A few years ago, a mother and father decided they needed a break, so they wanted to head out for a night on the town. They called their most trusted babysitter. When the babysitter arrived, the two children were asleep. So the babysitter just got to sit around and make sure everything was okay with the kids."

"Later that night, the babysitter got bored and decided to watch TV, but she couldn't watch it downstairs, since they didn't have cable on that floor. So, she called them and asked them if she could watch cable in the parent's room. Of course, the parents said it was fine, but the babysitter had one final request... she asked if she could cover up the angel statue outside the bedroom window with a blanket or cloth, because it made her nervous."

" The phone line was silent for a moment, and the father who was talking to the babysitter at the time said... 'Get the kids and get out of the house. We don't own an angel statue.' "

"What happened?' Anna asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "The babysitter was never found."

"No!" Rapunzel covered her ears. "Please tell me you made that up."

Hiccup shook his head. "Nope. Lilo told it to me. She loves to read creepypasta before bed."

The car shook.

"Aah!" Rapunzel grabbed hold of Hiccup.

Anna grabbed a bottle sparkling cider from the cooler. "What is that?"

Kristoff shushed them. "Hang on...I'll check."

Anna handed him the bottle. "Take this."

He looked at her for a moment before taking the bottle and nodding at Hiccup.

Kristoff opened the door slowly, bottle in hand—only to find the driver fixing the tire.

With a sigh of relief he closed the door. "False alarm." He put the bottle down. "But how about we talk about something else, huh? No more ghost stories."

They were soon at the dance. Rapunzel showed Hiccup around her school, introduced him to several friends. They danced only a few times, spending the majority of the night chatting. Hiccup was happy to see that Rapunzel had spent her last year of high school surrounded by friends.

His own prom wasn't bad either. Hiccup wore the same suit again, this time swapping the amethyst tie for a sapphire blue one, matching Jack's. Rapunzel was his date once again, this time wearing a coral pink gown with silver accents. As Hiccup predicted he wasn't the only one upset with the school board's policies and the fight did not end with the valentine's day dance. After all, he and Jack weren't the only same-sex couple in the entire school.

They met up at the gym.

"I heard you told ghost stories at Rapunzel's prom." Jack said as they entered the gymnasium.

"Before and after." Hiccup clarified.

Rapunzel rubbed her arms. "Scary stuff...Oh look! Jim and Merida are so cute!"  
As they were a little beyond the whole dinner and dancing thing, Hiccup and his friends left the gym to sit on the bleachers at the field. The gymnasium's music was loud enough to be heard from outside. Several members of the lacrosse team were playing a game on the field. Taran and Eilonwy were still slow dancing not too far away from them.

Hiccup sat between Jack and Rapunzel, looking downward at the grass as they talked about their plans for the summer.

"Did Merida tell you? Her family is going back to Scotland." Rapunzel looked at the field. "With Jim and his Mom. I wish I could see. DunBroch castle must be amazing."

"One day." Jack replied, sounding a little more dejected than intended.

Hiccup looked at Jack then, trying to read his mood.

Jack caught him staring. "I know. This suit doesn't do me justice."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and shook his head. "The suit isn't the problem, it's your brain."

Jack took his hand. "Ha ha. Let's go take pictures."

Jim and Merida came out onto the field.

"There ye are." Merida crossed her arms as her strapless dress shimmering in the dark.

"Just in time!" Rapunzel pulled her phone out her clutch bag. "Come here! We're taking pictures!"  
\------------------------------------------------------

"Henry Han."

The student crossed the stage, took his diploma and waved to the crowd comprised of proud loved ones, school faculty, and soon to be high school graduates. Hiccup was currently standing in line, waiting to be called, his stomach tied into knots. Why did graduation take place before class ended? Why couldn't they do this in June? 'Don't trip.' He repeated to himself, over and over, like a mantra.

'Don't trip, Don't trip…' He looked behind himself. Several senior stood behind him, just as anxious. Jim was among them, tugging at his robes. Merida was in the audience, her tassel already turned to the other side of her cap. She waved, holding her diploma.

Hiccup took a deep breath. Since when had walking become so hard?

"Hiccup Horrendous-"  
Hiccup began walking across the stage. 'One foot in front of the-'

"-Precious Baby Viking Squirrel Haddock the third." The announcer finished.

Hiccup stopped midstride and turned to the audience with building rage. Jack was sliding down in his seat, and looking up as if the ceiling was the most interesting thing in the world.

Hiccup took his diploma and moved the tassel on his cap. So Jack had embarrassed him in front of the whole school, so what? He would have his revenge. He had another four years to come up with something twice as embarrassing for their college graduation.

He took his seat, ignoring the snickers and stares.

"James Pleiades Hawkins."

Jim shuffled across the stage, cringing when his mother yelled, "That's my boy!"

"Ugh, Mom…" He took the diploma, sighed and moved the tassel to the other side of his cap.

The line of students kept moving along until finally Jack found himself standing on stage. He could tell Hiccup was upset with him; he just wasn't sure how upset.

"Jackson Overland-St. North."

He looked into the audience, feeling an unsettling chill. His eyes darted across the room. Not noticing anything out o the ordinary. The announcer cleared his throat and Jack began to walk across the stage. The feeling didn't disappear, but he decided to let it slide. He grabbed his diploma and took a bow for the audience, holding his cap in place.

Names were rattled off until finally, the principal gave his farewell speech.

"And I know my students. I know hat after they leave these halls they will go on to great deeds, to fulfill higher purposes-"

Jack groaned. "Get on with it." He looked around. There were sober faces, tears, and giddy looks spread across his fellow classmates...his soon to be former classmates. Some of them would leave the state for college. Some of them would never even leave their town. Some would become soldiers. Others would be grilling burgers. Others he would never see again. And strangely, he felt okay with that.

"-Am proud to present the graduating class of-"

As expected Hiccup gave Jack the cold shoulder after the ceremony was over. But he couldn't stay upset for long. Between all the hugging, crying, and picture taking, Hiccup started putting things into perspective.

After returning home , he tucked his cap ad gown back into the dry cleaning bag. How many high school seniors had worn it before him? How many had worn it after? His hands glided over the lapel, where several of Toothless' cat hairs had stuck in place. He brushed the garment off. A thought struck him then. Taking a permanent marker from his desk, he opened the bag once more and looked under the cap.

P.B.'02 was written underneath the hat size. He laughed at that. 'Someone beat me to it already.'

He wrote his own initials underneath, and put the cap back in the bag.

H.H. '14

How many more students would write in that cap? Even if he never found out, at least he had something in common with them now.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiccup sat on the couch, leafing through his yearbook. There were plenty of well wishes written all over the last pages. Jack sat with his head in Hiccup's lap, eyes closed. He remembered when he thought high school was the most important thing in the world. 'I was a total drama queen back then.' He thought. He felt as if he were finally at peace.

"Well..." Hiccup began.

"Hm..." Jack didn't open his eyes.

" We have to get up, you know."

"Nn..."

Hiccup sighed. "Come on Jack. It's one dinner. Then we can go back to doing nothing."

"Why can't I just have you instead?"  
Hiccup ran his hands through Jack's hair. "Not tonight. We told them we'd come."

A smirk crossed Jack's lips. "You know I could make you c-"

"No more dirty jokes for you. Not tonight."

"You know I can't tell them around the kid. You're no fun." He opened one eye. "Where was your yearbook?"

"On the bookshelf, where its been since we moved in. Where's yours?"

"The office, I think." He closed his eyes again.

Hiccup shoved him.

"We could go somewhere else. Get a room. Go on a trip. Maybe even Hawaii. Remember that time you won those tickets?"

"I try not to think about that trip."

"We should tell the kid about it."

"When he's older."

"Tch. He's bright. He can handle it."

"..."

"Hic."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Hiccup smiled.

"My precious baby viking squirrel."

Hiccup pushed Jack off his lap. "Go put on a shirt."

"Hiiiiic."

Jack crawled across the floor. He made eye contact with Toothless, who was rolling around on their new rug. "Pardon me, bud." He continued to crawl towards the piano, where he had discarded his shirt. He stood and waited for a response. 'Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two-'

"I love you too." Came Hiccup's reply from the bedroom.

Jack grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last part took place in the future.
> 
> And so, Hiccup's high school days have come to an end. Don't be sad. The theme for the last chapter was all fleeting memories and stuff. That's how I remember high school these days...random little snippets.
> 
> You'll see him and Jack again soon....VERY SOON.
> 
> Senior year's epilogue will be out next
> 
> (With 50% more Lilo and 50% more Stitch)
> 
> The third story arc: College will probably be out before August.
> 
> (With 40% more heartbreak, 100% more stalking, and a 50% possibility of kidnapping.)
> 
> I apologize for the fact that this story keeps going. I just have a lot of stuff I want to write about this universe. I'm almost done, I promise!
> 
> Heather is not an OC. She appears on the tv show, just like Dagur. And you WILL see her again. I apologize to fans of the show for uh...things.
> 
> Shia Labeouf song- No, it's not the 'just do it meme' google it. Watch the live performance with Rob Cantor.
> 
> Munster U- Monsters University
> 
> Sulivan-Sulley from Monster's Inc
> 
> Ramsey building-Peter Ramsey, director of ROTG
> 
> Dean DeBlois-Director of HTTYD (with Chris Sanders) and HTTYD2
> 
> The 'kid' Jack mentioned-You'll have to keep reading to find out

**Author's Note:**

> New Character alert! Joining our cast in this chapter is Guy from DreamWorks' The Croods. Hurray.
> 
> I'm looking for pretty cover art for the first fic. Shall we have a contest?


End file.
